KOF: Life in Live!
by RavenMore
Summary: Asi es, en este estudio estaran las caras mas representativas de King Of Fighters, contandonos cosas de su vida y pasando grandes momentos. Y yo, su conductor, Terry Bogard, se los estare llevando y presentando a ustedes. Vengan, enciendan su television, esto es "KOF: Life in Live!"
1. Primer programa

**KOF: Life in Live!**

**Summary:** Asi es, en este estudio estaran las caras mas representativas de King Of Fighters, contandonos cosas de su vida y pasando grandes momentos. Y yo, su conductor, Terry Bogard, se los estare llevando y presentando a ustedes. Vengan, enciendan su television, esto es "KOF: Life in Live!"

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Humor

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son mios, son de SNK Playmore. Y por cierto, les advierto, como el 90% de este fic es crack, ya se los adverti.

* * *

**1er programa**

* * *

En un estudio lujoso, con una vista al cielo de South Town y del otro lado un telon, en medio de las luces y los aplausos del publico, el anunciador dice:

**Anunciador:** Hola, muy buenas noches. Esta es la primera emision de KOF: Life in Live! donde tendremos a los mas grandes peleadores de este fascinante torneo!

**Publico:** _(Aclama emocionado)_

**Anunciador:** Y ahora, con todos ustedes, el conductor de este programa, el vago rubio mas querido de South Town...

Se bajan las luces, y repentinamente se deja ver un estruendo en el piso, el cual en vez de espantar, emociona a los asistentes, y como no, si es un Power Geyser:

**Anunciador:** TERRY BOGARD!

**Publico:** _(Emocionado.)_ Ahhh... Terry, Terry, Terry! _(Una fan loca)_ Terry hazme un hijo!

**_(N.A. NO POR FAVOR, no queremos otro vago en el mundo... xD)_**

Terry esta vestido a la manera clasica: con gorra, camiseta sin manga y todo al mas puro estilo Fatal Fury.

**Terry:** Muy buenas noches, sean todos bienvenidos a la primera emision de "KOF: Life in Live!"

**Publico:** _(Aplaude y aclama.)_

**Terry:** Quizas algunos se pregunten: Que diablos hace Terry conduciendo un programa? La verdad yo tambien dije lo mismo. De hecho, que como llegue a ser comductor: sencillo, me ofrecieron un sandwich y 50 dolares por programa, asi como me iba a negar. Ademas... siendo sincero, no habia muchas opciones. Solo imaginen, si no estuviera aqui, oirian cosas como "Kusanagi-san", "Kusanagi-san", "Kusanagi-san"...

**Publico:** _(Rie.)_

**Terry:**... o algo como "Athena, te amo".

**Publico:** _(Vuelve a reir.)_

**Terry:** Saben de quienes hablo. En fin, que vamos a hacer en este programa? Les cantaria pero no, ya los vecinos de mi depa estan hartos y quieren correrme... por eso y por no pagar los 14 meses de renta que debo. Si, me oi como comedia mexicana, lo se. En fin, antes de comenzar quiero saludar a mi anunciador: Joe.

**Anunciador, o sea** **Joe:** _(Vestido con un smoking... y su peinado peculiar.)_ Hola Terry, aqui estamos ahora en este show, listos para ver la vida de los demas. Por cierto, 50 dolares y un sandwich? A mi me pagan en cheque, y hablo de cuatro digitos.

**Terry:** Que? Pero por que?

**Joe:** _(Mostrando su cinturon.)_ Sera porque soy el campeon de Muay Thai? Por cierto, en tu cara King.

**Terry:** Pero si yo soy la leyenda, el lobo solitario...

**Joe:**... y el que se la pasa vagando por las calles de South Town.

**Terry:** Bueno, como sea. Joe, nos presentas a nuestro invitado del dia de hoy.

**Joe:** Por supuesto mi estimado Terry: aqui tenemos, abriendo el programa como invitado de lujo, al heredero, el presente y el futuro, uno de los defensores del mundo contra males milenarios, clonado pero jamas igualado...el es, el original: Kyo Kusanagi!

**Publico:** _(Aplaude, exclama, enloquece.) (Otra fan loca)_ KYO, HAZME TUYA!

**Kyo:** _(Vestido al estilo de la saga de NESTS._) Hola, Terry.

**Terry:** _(Sentandose cada uno en un sillon.)_ Hola, que tal, como has estado?

**Kyo:** Muy bien, muy bien.

**Terry:** Que te parece si compartimos unas cuantas… opiniones? _(Estaba leyendo de un cartelon… que esperaban, es Terry)_

**Kyo:** Si, esta bien.

**Terry:** OK. Tu que has estado en varios torneos KOF, sabes todo el relajo que normalmente implica. Ahora bien, la pregunta es: que es lo mas complicado en cada torneo: los jefes finales, las fans locas... o Yagami?

**Kyo:** _(Despues de pensarlo por un rato)_ La verdad, las fans locas. Los jefes finales, esos tu y yo sabemos que van a aparecer. Yagami... hasta no estando en torneo, es casi el pan de cada dia. Pero las fans... pueden ser peores que Orochi.

**Terry:** Wow, tan asi?

**Kyo:** _(Simplemente asiente)_

**Terry:** Por cierto, hablando de Yagami... parece que ustedes dos estan en un cuento de nunca acabar, tipo Batman y Joker, Hombre Araña y Duende Verde, Thor y Loki, Tortugas Ninja y Shredder, etc. Algun dia le pondran fin?

**Kyo:** Segun Yagami, cuando me mate, pero pensandolo bien no tiene sentido. Para que hacerlo. Me mataria y luego se suicidaria... no entiendo.

**Terry:** Ni yo, eh? Ademas, quiero preguntarte, que opinas de los clones?

**Kyo:** La verdad, no merecen lo que sufrieron. Podria sentir coraje porque NESTS copio mis poderes, pero ellos no pidieron eso. Solo les puedo decir, que se adapten a la vida y sean felices.

**Terry:** Si, entiendo. Bueno, que te parece si vienes conmigo para este lado del estudio _(Señalando al lugar frente al telon)_

**Kyo:** _(Dudoso)_ Estas seguro?

**_(N.A. La neta, yo tambien tendria dudas si Terry me dijera eso)_**

**Terry:** Hey, come on, no seas cobarde, ven.

**Kyo:** OK.

**Terry:** Solo una pequeña pregunta, tienes novia?

**Kyo:** _(Confuso)_ Si, asi es, se llama Yuki.

**Terry:** Pues bien, tenemos una pequena actividad para ti. Joe, dinos de que se trata:

**Joe:** Asi es Terry, esto se llama "Descubre a tu novia". _(Se abre el telon)_. Tenemos a dos chicas en bikini flotando dentro de dos contenedores transparentes de agua, una de ellas es tu chica. Te las vamos a ir mostrando poco hasta que decidas quien es Yuki. Buena suerte!

**Terry:** Bien Kyo, empezamos. _(Se ve como una cortina oscura se levanta ligeramente, dejando ver solo las piernas de las dos mujeres)_ Bien, quien es Yuki?

**Kyo:** _(Nervioso)_ Eh... Tengo q... que hacer esto?

**Terry:** Oh, come on! Get serious! O acaso eres virgen?

**Kyo:** Que? No, no... no se quien es.

**Terry:** Si, sabia que dirias eso. Nivel 2! _(Se levanta la cortina y les deja ver un poco mas arriba de la rodilla a ambas)_. Quien es Yuki?

**Kyo:** _(Quitandose uno de sus guantes para morderlo de los nervios)_ No... no se...

**Terry:** Que, no sabes como es tu chica? _(Haciendo un movimiento con las manos en forma de curvas)._

**Kyo:** No, no... solo que es muy dificil concentrarme, son tan iguales.

**Terry:** OK, entonces, nivel 3! (_Se levanta la cortina nuevamente, ahora para mostrar mas arriba, hasta la altura del ombligo. Recuerden que llevan bikinis iguales, no piensen de mas)._

**Terry:** Y mientras Kyo se decide, dejenme recomendarles un producto que, como a ellas en estos momentos, son especialmente efectivos: somniferos para elefante. Solo diluya un poco en un vaso de agua y listo, dormira por un buen rato! Por cierto Mai, muchas gracias por los sominferos. Si, lo siento, se que eran para Andy, para que luego lo violaras y despues que se tenga que casar contigo... eso todos lo sabemos. Te la debo para luego... solo espero que Andy no vea este programa. En fin, aun no te decides?

**Kyo:** _(Solo niega con la cabeza a la vez que aun muerde su guante.)_

**Terry:** Bien, nivel 4! _(Sube aun mas la cortina, dejando ver ambos esculturales cuerpos a excepcion del rostro, ademas de tener recogido el cabello. Y esto nos pone a pensar: como las ropas holgadas pueden ocultar toooodo eso.)_

**Terry:** Bien, tienes que decidir, la de la derecha o la de la izquierda. Recuerda algo, no se, la ultima vez que lo hiciste, algo man.

**Kyo:** _(Recordando un poco.)_ Ultima vez, ultima vez... ahhh... _(no muy seguro de su decision)_ la de la izquierda.

**Terry:** Are you sure? _(Kyo asiente, no le queda de otra)_ Bien, descubre a las chicas... ahora!

**Publico:** _(Al ver el resultado, sorprendidos)_ Ahhhhhh...

_(Se levantan las cortinas, mostrando a ambas chicas flotando en el agua dormidas, y si, Yuki si estaba... PERO A LA DERECHA! Vaya fail. Pero entonces, si Yuki estaba a la derecha, a la izquierda estaba...)_

**Terry:** _(Tambien sorprendido)_ Chizuru!? En serio!?

**Kyo:** _(Riendo nerviosamente)_ Eh... Hehe... _(Volvio a hacer memoria, y recordo al fin que la ultima vez que lo hizo no fue en un salon de la escuela... sino en el templo Yata!)_ Rayos! _(Azotando su guante en el piso)_

**Terry:** _(A la vez que se baja el telon)_ Esto huele a cuernos.

**Kyo:** Tu callate Bogard!

**Terry:** Ok, Ok, calm down. Por cierto, algo que decir a tu defensa?

**Kyo:** _(Mandandole un mensaje a su padre)_ Viejo, te juro que si use condon. Lo juro.

**Terry:** Eso esperamos, no queremos ver mini Kyo's regados por todos lados. But you don't worry, ya vamos a terminar el programa. Solo les recor...

**Joe:** Terry, tenemos un problema...

**Terry:** Joe, que no ves que voy a termi...

**Joe:** Ya paso el efecto de los somniferos.

**Terry:** Que?

**Joe:** _(Narrando lo que ocurria tras el telon)_ Despertaron, se vieron en bikini, vieron el guante, con logo de sol, y...

**Yuki/Chizuru:** KYO KUSANAGI!

**Kyo:** Ahhhhh... _(Sale corriendo al notar como ambas, aun en bikini, lo persiguen con una furia digna del disturbio de la sangre, no solo en el estudio, sino en toda la oscuridad nocturna de South Town)_

**Terry:** _(Con una sonrisa burlona en la cara)_ Creo esto que salio mejor de lo que esperaba. Como sea, antes de despedirnos, recuerden el lema de este programa...: ARE YOU OK?

**Publico:** BUSTER WOLF!

**Kyo:** _(Se oye su voz al fondo, aun perseguido por Yuki y Chizuru)_ MALDITO SEAS TERRY BOGARD!

* * *

**Si, es una autentica locura este fic. La neta se me ocurrio asi, como seria un programa acerca de KOF. Pero no uno aburrido, no: uno con todo eso, y me surgio la idea, despues de mucho tiempo de no escribir aqui.**

**Y creo que todos se preguntan: por que el conductor es Terry? Sencillo: no iba a poner un OC como conductor, ni a un personaje tonto (por eso hice una referencia a Shingo y a Kensou, aunque en este ultimo caso esta justificado, quien no se ha enamorado asi?), ademas necesitaba a un personaje popular, carismatico, que sepa joderle la vida a los demas y que se pueda defender por si acaso. Quien mas que Terry?**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, y les doy un pequeño anticipo del siguiente: rojo, rojo, y mas rojo. Espero sus reviews, Terry los va a responder en el siguiente capitulo, lo prometo. En fin, saludos.**


	2. Segundo programa

**2do programa**

* * *

De nuevo vemos el set, los dos sillones, el telon de las sorpresas y toda la cosa, las luces se encienden

**Joe:**Muy buenas noches, desde South Town, USA, sean bienvenidos al segundo show de "KOF: Life in Live!"

**Publico:**(Grita y aplaude emocionado.)

**Joe: **Y ahora con ustedes, el tipo que se la pasa en la calle como un perro remojado, Terry Bogard!

**Publico:**(De nuevo emocionado) Terry! Terry! Terry! Terry! (Otra vez la fan loca) Quiero un hijo tuyo aunque no lo mantengas! (Nota para futuro, asegurarse que esa vieja no vuelva a entrar)

Terry entra esta vez vestido al estilo "Garou: Mark of the Wolves": con chaqueta de aviador, con cabello suelto y sin gorra, o para los que no saben de lo que hablo, viste al estilo KOF 2003 yo KOF XI, ese.

**Terry:** All right, very good night, sean bienvenidos al segundo programa de "KOF: Life in Live!"  
**Publico:**(Aclama feliz)

**Terry:** Y bien, me han llegado diferentes opiniones del programa, y los voy a responder, a **lia Kusanagi**, dejame decirte que si, soy un idolo, soy el lobo solitario... EXIJO UN AUMENTO DE SUELDO!

Justo en ese momento un zapato sale volando y le da en la cabezota a Terry, quien cae al piso, todo ello cortesia de…

**The Producer, o sea yo:** Ya haz lo que tienes que hacer!

**Terry:**(Haciendo casi un berrinche como niño pequeño) Pero quiero mi aumento!

**The Producer, o sea yo:**(Antes de que se me acabe la paciencia, ya que tengo taaaanta como Rafa el de las Tortugas Ninja, o sea nada) 50 dolares, un sandwich y un refresco! Entendido?

**Terry:**(Como todo un lamebotas) Asi se hace my producer, por eso lo quiero!

**The Producer, o sea yo:** Ya ponte a trabajar, si es que acaso sabes hacerlo.

**Terry:** Ok, Ok, calm down, ya voy a continuar. Bien, seguimos con **Psycho-Yagami**... (lee el coment, en este caso el review) Como que soy un caso perdido? Eso no es cierto... a ver mi querido publico, verdad que no soy un caso perdido?

**Publico:**(Se queda callado, a tal grado que solo se escucha el sonido de un grillo)

**Terry:**(Sorprendido) Really?

**Publico:**(Hasta el grillo se calla)

**Terry:**(Murmura molesto) Caso perdido... En fin, continuemos: dejame decirte **Eimi Asamiya** que a mi tambien se me hizo loco eso de Kyo y Chizuru... Por cierto se preguntaran, que paso con el mujeriego de Kyo? Sencillo, esta en el hospital todo mal: imaginense, quedo aun peor que despues de enfrentarse a Orochi, asi se los pongo. Por cierto, saludos! Y en cuanto a lo de la nueva historia, dejame decirte que no lo hago por menos de 100 dolares, necesito ganar mas que la miseria que me dan en este programa...

Ve que viene un zapato y lo esquiva... pero el segundo no, le da en toda la cara.

**Terry:**(Sobandose la cara) Ahh, debe dejar de hacer eso producer... Anywhere, sigamos: si, aunque no lo creas **Ittoki love** ya trabajo... bueno trabajo trabajo lo que se dice trabajo no, pero ai se va, y si, creo que tengo que recuperar mi reputacion de vago, no me la pueden ganar, no es asi mi publico?

**Publico:**(Exclama y aplaude)

**Terry:** Asi es. Bueno... (Lee el siguiente review) En serio **Minatoyagami17,** gano mas que tu? Vaya, y yo que me quejo. En fin, asi son las cosas, ya que le hacemos. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante **Yagami fangirl**... what? Sigo entero, no me han madreado como otros... saludos Kyo! Y si, creo que tu y casi todos y todas sospechan de quien es el tipo de rojo, y no, no hablamos de un general comunista. Pero para eso, antes de que se me olvide, quiero presentarles a un amigo, el cual no se cuantas libras de gel se pone para ese peinado, en fin, aqui con nosotros, Joe!

**Joe:** Hola hola Terry, como andas?

**Terry:** Very good friend.

**Joe:** Oye por cierto, (con un tono mordaz) Mary ya sabe lo que le hiciste a su moto?

**Terry:**(Despues de un breve momento y con el mismo tono mordaz) Y ya sabe cierto ingles que andas con su hermana?

**Joe:** (Nervioso) Eh... yo.. eh... es un gusto estar aqui.

**Terry:** Ok... oye Joe, estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

**Joe:** Eso creo Terry... hablas de lanzar huevos podridos al dojo Kyokugen?

**Terry:** No... ahora no, aunque no es mala idea eh? Bueno eso no, decia que, como todas las semanas, tenemos un invitado especial. Dinos de quien se trata:

**Joe:** El, es una de las caras mas reconocidas del torneo. Poseedor de una gran fuerza y una maldicion sin igual, el emo pelirrojo que apreciaras u odiaras: Iori Yagami!

**Publico:**(Grita y rechifla de la emocion) Iori! Iori! Iori! (Fans locas de esas que abundan, con una expresion facial desquiciada) POSEEME!

Entra Iori ignorando completamente a todas esas personas. Esta vestido a la manera clasica, a la vez que se dirige rapidamente a donde Terry.

**Terry:** Hey, que onda... Iori?

**Iori:** (Rostro molesto)

**Terry:** Rojo?

**Iori:** (Mismo rostro molesto)

**Terry:** Emo?

**Iori:** (Mismo rostro molesto pero ahora con una llama purpura en su mano derecha)

**Terry:** Ok, lo dejamos como Yagami... eh, como estas?

**Iori:** (Le lanza una mirada de "Acabemos con esta farsa de una vez")

**Terry:** Esta bien, mira ven (Se sientan en los sillones) Dime, cual es tu motivacion para estar aqui?

**Iori:** Que el imbecil de mi productor deje de estar jodiendo porque no promociono el disco.

**Terry:** OK, OK, no te pongas asi, yo te entiendo con eso (Le lanzo una mirada asesina al muy sinvergüenza, el cual la ignora y continua). Bien, quiero preguntarte algo que todos nos hacemos, porque la obsesion con Kyo?

**Iori:** Y a ti que te importa?

**Terry:** No, yo no, eso lo dice el publico. Por que?

**Iori:** Esa cuestion es solo mia. Entendido vago?

**Terry:** Esta bien, esta bien. Hey, algo que nos interesa saber es, si odias la violencia porque eres asi... nadie lo entiende, porque?

**Iori:** (En un tono fuerte) No soy violento, yo soy como me de la gana, les quedo claro?

**Terry:**(Murmurando) Y odia la violencia, si como no (Volviendo a tono normal) Ya, tranquilo, no te pongas tan agresivo, perdon, tan tu. Bien, esta pregunta no se ni de donde salio, pero bueno em(N.A. esa es 100% mia) has oido hablar de Light Yagami?

**Iori:** Que, y quien es ese?

**Terry:**(Despues de suspirar, le muestra un manga de Death Note, el cual se queda leyendolo por un rato)

**Iori:** (Con una sonrisa malvada al leer las acciones de Light) Ha, ha, ha... interesante. Por que no se me ocurrio antes?

**Terry:** Well, ahora que sabes quien es Light, la siguiente pregunta es, ya tienes a tu Misa Amane?

**Iori:** (Deja de leer el manga) Y quien es esa?

**Terry:**(Despues de volver a suspirar, le muestra otro manga de Death Note)

**Iori:** (Terminando de leer) Asi que esa es Misa, y que tiene que ver?

**Terry:**(Murmurando) No puedo creer que tenga que explicar esto... alli Misa es la fiel seguidora y amante de Light. Mejor voy al grano: Athena, Leona o alguna otra?

**Iori:** Hablas de esa mierda del romance, no? Eso es pura basura que hace a uno debil. No tengo tiempo para cursilerias.

**Terry:** Ok, eso ya lo dejaste claro. Sabes, armamos durante esta semana una muy pequeña lista de las personas con las tienes rivalidad, te odian a muerte o minimo quieren su cabeza yo poderes: Kyo Kusanagi, Billy Kane, Eiji Kisaragi, Geese Howard, Yashiro Nanakase, Ash Crimson...

Diez minutos despues...

**Terry:** ...una niñita a la hiciste llorar cuando ibas a la escuela, un exbajista de tu grupo al que le quemaste el trasero...

**Iori:** Si, si, ya lo entendi.

**Terry:** Entonces, para que hacer que te odien?

**Iori:** Es mi vida, yo hago lo que quiera. Y no me importa lo que digan. Y quien se atraviese... (hace una seña con su mano por su cuello, entendemos que quiere decir)

**Terry:** OK, OK, ya lo dijiste como 200 veces, mejor la siguiente, veamos... (Al ver lo que sigue) What the hell? Rayos, debi de reclamar el aumento de sueldo al terminar este programa... Bien, Yagami, que piensas tu... de... eh...

**Iori:** De que, camionero de mierda?

**Terry:** De... eh... mejor miralo por ti mismo (Le pasa una tablet con el Internet abierto en FanFiction, en KOF en Rated M, donde Iori aparece mencionado alli... aunque no con mujeres, ustedes saben de que hablo)

**Iori:** (Al ver que alli lo pintaban como todo un gay, se enfurecio tanto que termino por quemar la tablet, quedando fundida en el piso)  
**Terry:** Hey no, esa es... (Al verla ya toda fundida) Rayos, esa era la tablet de Rock. Luego le compro otra... algun dia, cuando tenga dinero (o sea nunca)

**Iori:** (Lanzandose de inmediato sobre Terry para despues irlo asfixiando con ambas manos) Quien demonios escribe eso bastardo?

Terry a como puede logra sacar de su bolsillo un extraño dispositivo, el cual al presionar el boton produce el siguiente efecto

**Iori:** (Suelta a Terry a la vez que se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza) Uhhhh... uohhhh... que... es eso?

**Terry:**(Recuperando el aire perdido, hasta que nota que esta frente a la camara y se incorpora rapidamente) Este es un dispositivo activador del disturbio, -el cual por cierto no se como es que lo tengo- es el nuevo R.O.B., hecho con la sangre de los cuatro reyes de Orochi, muy eficaz para mantener a los de ese origen a raya y a tu control. (Observa el dispositivo). Lastima que esta cosa no funcione con Yamazaki.

**Iori:** Apaga... esa cosa...

**Terry:** Por que?

**Iori:** Solo apagala gusano!

**Terry:** (Canturreando) Tienes que decir por favor.

**Iori:**OR FAVOR APAGALO...

Terry finalmente lo apaga, para que Iori escupa un poco de sangre y se recomponga, aunque ya sin poder atacar a Terry, ya que este tiene su arma.

**Terry:** Bien, llegamos a la mejor parte del programa!

**Publico:**(Aclama al por mayor)

**Terry:** Sabes, te pondria el mismo concurso de la semana pasada que le puse a Kyo, pero no, porque se que tu no dudarias en matarme (Se soba el cuello). Ademas, tanto Kensou como el comandante Heidern se pusieron listos contra eso, no pudo ser posible. Peeeero... si hay concurso, dinos de que se trata Joe

**Joe:**(A la vez que se levanta el talon y muestra el escenario actual, con una gigantesca pantalla) Este es el juego que revolucionara Facebook y dejara al Candy Crush como algo de la prehistoria, es el "Kusanagi Evil"! Te hallas en una realidad virtual, y con estos goggles (los muestra) veras que estas en un laboratorio de NESTS, y te encuentras con montones de clones de Kyo. La mision, sencilla: Kill'em all!

**Iori:** (Retirandose) No tengo tiempo para tonterias. Ademas ya hice eso antes.

**Terry:** Really, no tienes tiempo? O no quieres hacerlo, cobarde?

Iori se voltea de inmediato con una mirada asesina, a lo que Terry le responde lanzandole los goggles de realidad virtual, y despues de que el pelirrojo tomo posicion en el centro del escenario con los goggles puestos, inicio el juego, en donde el publico podia ver todo en la pantalla grande.

**Terry:** Wow, es bueno... Que, a que horas llego al nivel 8, con los clones de Kyo poseidos por Orochi? No, no, muevete... si, asi se hace... hazlo ya con un demonio...

Finalmente, en tres minutos -tiempo record- logra acabar con todos en el ultimo nivel, el 88, casi sin despeinarse.

**Terry:** Nada mal Yagami.

**Iori:** Hmm, de algo sirve practicar para matar.

**Terry:** Si tu lo dices... (En ese momento baja el telon) Espera, me llego un twit. Dice RaikokenBenimaru que Kyo ya salio del hospital. Tu que opinas Ya... (Voltea para todos lados) Ya fue para alla verdad?

(Tanto Joe como yo asentimos)

**Terry:** Bien, ya tuvimos a nuestro invitado de hoy... otro twit? Lo siento producer. Ahora me dice kusanagi_san_fan que Kyo se volvio a accidentar, que piso una cascara de platano... a dos metros del hospital! Y que lo volvieron a meter. Vaya mala suerte... para Yagami. Tendra que esperar.

(Un zapatazo le vuela el celular, para que no se distraiga mas)

**Terry:** Si, ya voy... bueno, quiero hacer una invitacion a todos ustedes, en el proximo programa voy a hacer cosplay! Si! Voy a disfrazarme del personaje MASCULINO de KOF que prefieran. Nada de cosplays femeninos ni de (cambia su tono de voz a uno mas grave) Geese. (Regresa a su tono habitual) En fin, espero sus opiniones en esta pagina www. koflifeinlive / terrycosplay . Y para terminar...

Terry toma posicion para invocar la frase del programa

**Terry:** ARE YOU OK?

**Publico: **BUSTER WOLF!

* * *

**Aqui esta el segundo programa. Les dije que Terry iba a contestar todos. Y si, entre, como "The Producer". No saben lo dificil que es que Terry haga lo que le dicen.**

**NOTA ESPECIAL, PERDONEN EL MUGRERO QUE HABIA SALIDO DE ESTE CAPITULO, LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO A QUIENES YA COMENTARON A PESAR DE ESTE FALLO.**

** Si, use todo lo que pude enlazar a Iori, en serio hay mucho de donde cortar. Y para rematar, Death Note... que alguien me diga si cree lo mismo que yo, que a como es Light en el anime, deberia haber sido pelirrojo y todo eso, fue lo primero que pense al ver por primera vez.**

** Bueno, y si, mencionen personajes, como de quien gustarian que se vistiera Terry? No es necesario que se metan a esa pagina, con dejar un review aquí basta. Espero sus comentarios, Terry los volvera a contestar... si no le lanzo un zapato.**

** Ahora bien, quieren saber quien es el siguiente? Pista. lentes oscuros. Creo que con esa basta. Bien, espero sus opiniones. Saludos.**


	3. 1er cosplay

**1er cosplay**

* * *

**Joe: **Muy buenas noches, si, asi es, aqui estamos hasta sus hogares desde South Town, "KOF: Life in Live!"

**Publico: **(Aplaude y grita)

**Joe: **Y con ustedes, el tipo que hace del Hakuna Matata su estilo de vida: Terry Bogard!

**Publico: **(Aclama emocionado por unos 15 segundos, hasta que ven que Terry no aparece y se preguntan: Acaso se lo llevo la fan loca?)

**Joe: **(Confundido) Producer, y Terry?

**The Producer, o sea yo: **(Forcejeando con alguien) Joe, ayudame! Terry, tienes que salir!

**Terry: **(Atras de una pared falsa) No, no voy a salir!

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Terry...

**Terry: **Nunca!

Viene a ayudarme Joe y entre los dos lo jalamos haciendo que caiga en el escenario, provocando que el publico, al ver el look de Terry, reaccionaramos igual que Joe y que yo cuando lo vimos por primera vez:

**Publico: **(Se rie a carcajadas al ver el look de Terry)

Si, prometimos que habria cosplay, y lo hay, es de... Bao! Si, Terry viste con una tipo gorra escocesa amarilla a medio inflar, una camiseta de manga larga amarilla, y para terminar... unos shorts estilo futbolista de los 70's (N.A. O sea demasiaaaado cortos, vean videos de esas epocas o el mundial de Argentina 78 para que se den una idea)

**Terry: **No se vale, yo pedi cosplay de hombre, no de niño!

Le empiezan a llover todo tipo de zapatos: quita la cabeza, da un brinco, izquierda, derecha, y parecia librarlas todas, hasta que:

**Publico: **Ohh!

Recibe un zapatazo justo en los genitales, lo cual hace que se vaya poniendo de rodillas poco a poco al suelo.

**Terry: **(Adolorido) De donde salen... tantos zapatos?

**Joe: **Ah, son de los cambios de Athena, ya sabes, torneos, conciertos, alfombras rojas, sesiones de fotos, etc.

**Terry: **(Aun de rodillas) Tantos?

**Joe: **Y estos son solo el arranque.

**Terry: **(Levantandose lentamente) Mejor pasame las opiniones. (Extiende la mano, en lo que le dan la hoja) Bien, veamos: si **Minatoyagami17** que bueno que te hayan gustado estos programas. Y si, no sabes que persona tan tacaña es my producer... (Ve al producer con un zapato en la mano y lo intimida) Mejor me callo, si tiene buena punteria.

**Joe: **(En voz baja) Jajaja, el lobo cobarde.

**Terry: **Ok, sigamos... yo te diria **Psycho-Yagami** que no vinieras a besarme... (en voz baja) y no es que no quiera hacerlo, porque la verdad me lo merezco (volviendo a tono normal) sino porque si Mary se entera... no nos la acabamos, la Masacre de Texas seria un cuento para niños. Y dale conque soy caso perdido!

**Todos en el set:** (Silencio sepulcral)

**Terry: **Ya mejor ni les pregunto... Well, let's go... asi que fuiste tu **Ittoki love**, tu hiciste que me vistieran asi? Dije hombre, no niño. Eres mala conmigo... aunque, lo otro no suena tan mal. Te hago una oferta: todos tus videojuegos, y Rock es tuyo. Asi nomas, y te aseguro: no come mucho, es adorable y lo mejor de todo, tiene 0 de kilometraje.

**Joe: **Ah? Que quieres decir Terry?

**Terry: **Dah, pues que es virgen.

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Sabes que te va a matar si se entera, verdad?

**Terry: **Nah, a estas horas no ve TV, prefiere controlar el poder oscuro de su padre, no problem. Ok, y para cerrar **tetsunoqwaser** no estaria mal la idea, solo deja convencer a mi tacaña produccion a ver si se puede de a dos, y sobre todo a quienes. Estaria bien eh?

**Joe: **Oye niño, ya hay que seguir con el programa no?

**Terry: **Muy gracioso Joe, por cierto... por que esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja?

**Joe: **(Sin disimular para nada su sonrisa) Que no puedo ser feliz?

**Terry: **Siiiii claro, creo que ya se que paso. Eso ya lo platicamos luego, dime quien es el invitado:

**Joe: **El es un individuo peculiar, el prototipo original, clon y clonado, sin nombre y sin origen pero con un codename: K'!

**Publico: **(Aplaude, ademas de las fans locas que ya se habian tardado en aparecer) Aqui estoy para hacerte clones, papasito!

Entra K' vestido de forma habitual con su tipica actitud de "me vale madre" al escenario, ignorando los gritos de todos a la vez que trae sus lentes puestos... aunque la verdad, para que los trae, si es de noche?

**K': **(Levantando ligeramente sus lentes al ver el peculiar atuendo de Terry) Y tu que? Perdiste una apuesta?

**Terry: **Algo asi, mejor pasa, bienvenido.

Ambos se sientan en los sillones a la vez que el bronceado se quita sus lentes provocando los alaridos de las chicas.

**Terry: **Bien, empecemos con algo que todo mundo se pregunta: Cual es tu real nombre?

**K': **Y como quieres que lo sepa si a mi me lavaron el cerebro, crees que voy a recordar cosas como es...

En ese momento suena en el estudio la cancion de "Living on the Prayer" como tono de celular de K'.

**Terry: **(Murmurando en voz baja) Vaya que le queda la cancion, asi vive.

**K': **(Hablando por el celular) Si, que quieres... que, te acordaste... recordaste mi nombre?... estas segura que es ese?... que mama lo dijo?... Bien, al rato te veo en la casa, solo checa que aquel no se ponga ebrio... si, si, bye.

**Terry: **Que, ya te dijo tu nombre?

**K': **(Restandole importancia) Si, algo asi.

**Terry: **Y bien, cual es?

**K': **Segun mi mercenaria hermana, mi nombre real es...

En ese momento una viga del estudio cae entre el publico y el set, si bien no hubo ningun problema.

**Terry: **Que produccion mas mediocre, primero el fallo de la señal de la semana pasada y ahora esto. Y no diga nada my producer, sabe que es cierto.

No me queda mas que tragarme mi coraje ante esta escena.

**Terry: **(Volviendo al tema) Y entonces, cual es tu nombre?

**K': **Cual nombre?

**Terry: **El que te acaban de decir.

**K': **No me han dicho nada, de que hablas?

**Terry: **Sabes que, olvidalo. Ni siquiera se dio en la cabeza, y ya le dio amnesia. (Mira la siguiente pregunta) Esta ni para que! (Manda a volar el papel de esa pregunta) Si no sabe su nombre, menos su origen.

**K': **(Con cara de fastidio) Podemos continuar?

**Terry: **Ok, ok, continuemos. The next question is, como convive tu familia, si se puede decir?

**K': **Te lo digo en pocas palabras: mas disfuncional que la de Malcolm, los Simpson y los Kurosaki. Entre un "adulto" loco, una "joven" marimacho, una "niña" mimada y un "tipo" rebelde, que puedes esperar?

**Terry: **Supongo que eres el rebelde, no es asi?

**K': **(Solo asiente)

**Terry: **Bien, la siguiente pregunta es: eres sobreprotector con Whip?

**K': **Tengo cara de que me importe? Me da igual lo que haga, ya sea que se revuelque con Ralf, con Clark, con quien sea. Y creo que como yo estoy aca y la niña esta con sus dos madres -que a veces creo que Diana y Foxy le tiran al yuri- supongo algo. Por cierto, Max, si estas viendo esto, solo te digo dos cosas: una, no lo hagan en mi cuarto, y dos, mientras no me hagan tio, no hay broncas.

**Terry: **Vaya, que tipo tan liberal, si Andy fuera mujer yo no haria lo mismo.

En ese momento se empezaron a imaginar a Andy como mujer... mejor no lo hubieran hecho, era una imagen sencillamente traumante.

**K': **Mejor siguiente pregunta.

**Terry: **Por cierto, ahora que dijiste, que le tiran al yuri?

**K': **O es eso, o son fieles al celibato, lo cual no me creo. Y con eso de que desaparecen por meses dejando a la niña con nosotros...

**Terry: **(Con tono burlon) Y luego te agrada que este alli, no es asi?

**K': **De que diablos hablas?

**Terry: **(Levantando la mano en señal de inocencia) Yo no, yo no fui... son las docenas de fics los que dicen.

**K': **(Murmura molesto) Estupidos fans.

**Terry: **(Con sarcasmo) Vaya que agradecido... mejor siguiente pregunta, que opinas de ser el unico clon que tuvo su propio clon?

**K': **Crees que es divertido saber que la rata de Krizalid era clon mio? Dime que es lo que le hayas de divertido?

**Terry: **No, no nada, solo preguntaba.

**K': **Pues mide tus preguntas, entendido?

**Terry: **Ok, ok esta bien. Lastima que este no tiene disturbio de sangre.

**K': **Y que es eso?

**Terry: **Ese no es mi area, que te lo explique alguien mas otro dia. Ultima pregunta, si odias tanto el torneo, para que entras en el?

**K': **Bogard, tu sabes mejor que nadie para que entramos: por el dinero... o a menos que te obligue cierto comandante con parche.

**Terry: **Si, cuando hay torneos no tengo que trabajar por dos meses... (Inclinandose en el piso) Por favor, quien sea, haga un torneo...

Un zapato le da en la cara a Terry, haciendolo reaccionar.

**Terry: **Gracias my producer. Sabes, hasta aqui lo de las preguntas formales... pero aun no te puedes ir! (Avisando antes de que siquiera intentara hacerlo) Antes, quiero preguntarte, has visto Frozen?

**K': **Lamentablemente.

**Terry: **Y no te has puesto a pensar en los parecidos con ustedes?

**K': **Eh?

**Terry: **Si, piensalo: Kula seria Elsa con actitud de Anna, Whip seria Anna con actitud de Elsa, Max seria Hans con esas patillas...

**K': **Estupido.

**Terry: **Si, como tu digas... Kristoff.

**K': **Que?

**Terry: **Nada. Bien, (avanzando al telon) cual es el concurso Joe?

**Joe: **Pondriamos el strip poker pero luego todas se nos mueren desangradas por la nariz. Mejor, el concurso de hoy es (Levantando el telon y mostrando el mismo escenario de la semana pasada) "Fabrica de clones". En una realidad virtual vas a moverte y tener que ir eliminando a cada uno de los clones, excepto a tu reina de hielo! Mucha suerte! (En voz rapida) "Fabrica de clones" proximamente en Facebook, se aplican restricciones.

**K': **Un momento, solo dos cosas, una: que es eso de reina de hielo? Y dos, por que creen que voy a hacer eso?

**Terry: **Lo de reina de hielo, no hace falta que te lo diga. Y en cuanto a lo otro (mostrando lo que acaba de arrebatar) Tengo el guante.

**K': **Que demonios...

**Terry: **Te la quite cuando Joe presentaba el concurso. Asi que hazlo o quemate.

K' no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar, y al ponerse a jugar, el cual lo veia todo, como incendiaba -claro esta en el juego- a los diferentes clones que se atravesaban: Kyo-1, Kyo-2, K9999, Nameless, etc, pero esquivando a Kula a veces de puro milagro.

**Terry: **No a la izquierda, no a la izquierda, no un brinco... lo siento, se me olvidaba que era 2D.

Al final, termina venciendo a todos los jefes, Krizalid, los dos Zero, Igniz, hasta terminar.

**K': **(Con tono arrogante) Ja, fue facil.

**Terry: **Bien, esto ha sido...

Una puerta se azota de inmediato llamando la atencion de todo mundo, mostrandose en un extremo del estudio a un rubio con paliacate y su vara tras de el claramente enfurecido.

**Terry: **Kane? What the hell are you doing here? Yagami vino la semana pasada!

**Billy: **Yo no vengo con el... ni contigo. Vine por esto, lo halle en el cuarto de Lilly (Dice a la vez que muestra su vara, en la cual de uno de sus extremos muestra un pantaloncillo rojo de combate con una ligera mancha liquida en la parte de enfrente y con un nombre claramente inscrito: Joe).

**Joe: **(Nervioso) Je... este... yo...

**Billy: **You... will... DIE! (Se lanza con todo como bestia enfurecida para atacar y golpear a Joe a mano limpia al puro estilo de barrio)

**Terry: **Wow... ohh... uhh...

**K': **Esto no me interesa (Se pone sus lentes y se larga)

**Terry: **Eh... ok bye. (Gritando para que lo oiga) Y por si acaso quieres perder tiempo alguna vez, ponte a leer fics yuri de Frozen! Es como un porno lesbico, pero mas barato!

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Terry, no nos deberiamos preocupar por Joe?

**Terry: **Nah, quien le manda almorzarse a Lilly? (Dirigiendose al publico) Bien, esto ha sido todo por hoy. Y mientras vemos si Joe puede estar aqui con nosotros la otra semana, les digo que, volvere a hacer cosplay! Y todo por culpa de un aumento de sueldo de una soda! (Esquiva un zapato) Pidan su cosplay en www. koflifeinlive terrycosplay Recuerden, no cosplays de mujeres, niños ni Geese. Ademas, despues del programa que sigue, que ya tenemos quien va a venir, pueden decir a quien quieren ver aqui, quien sea, nos encargamos de traerlo o traerla. Y para terminar...

Terry toma posicion para invocar la frase del programa, como ya es costumbre, teniendo ahora como fondo la madriza que Billy le da a Joe:

**Terry: **ARE YOU OK?

**Publico: **BUSTER WOLF!

* * *

**Tercer programa, no espere nunca que esto pegara, pero veo que si jala. Espero seguir reteniendo a Terry sin aumentarle el sueldo.**

**Por cierto, el nombre real de K' no es Kristoff, solo me lo saque de la manga despues de que me forzaran a ver como por novena vez la pelicula. Y por cierto, lo de los fics yuri de Frozen es cierto, creanme que hay de todo, tanto como para arruinar toda creencia ciega de las niñas en las princesas de cuentos. Y en serio hablo de TODO:**

**Espero que este capitulo les guste, tenia todas las ideas por si ningun lado y de puro milagro las enlaze a tiempo. Pero eso si, si no la tengo rapido tenganme paciencia por fa.**

**Y para adelantarles, alli les va la pista de quien viene en el proximo capitulo: uñas pintadas. Por cierto, no se olviden de pedir sus cosplays, esperar sus reviews, saludos.**


	4. Failed

**Failed**

* * *

**The Producer, o sea yo: **De nuevo nos situamos en ese famoso estudio que ha acogido a los mas famosos luchadores del torneo, esto es "KOF: Life in Live"

**Publico: **(Aclama emocionado)

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Y con ustedes, el cuñado que nadie querria, si no me creen preguntenle a Mai. El es, Terry Bogard!

**Publico: **(Aclama con todo a Terry, hasta que ve que como la semana pasada, no entra)

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Y Terry? Donde esta!?

Todos se empiezan a preocupar, hasta que un claxon suena a las afueras del estudio, y se abre una puerta.

**Terry: **(Mirando hacia afuera) Hey chicos, muchas gracias por el aventon! Yijahhh!

Terry, con su look tradicional de Fatal Fury, corre hacia el estudio, pero al ver que el cosplay de hoy era una ropa de Benimaru...

**Terry: **Oleeee...

Lo esquiva para que ni siquiera intenten obligar ponerselo y entra directo al estudio.

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Terry! Donde demonios estabas?

**Terry: **Well... hehe... my dear producer, vera, sali de aqui la semana pasada, fui a un bar, sali de alli... y no se como pero termine en algun lugar de alguna de las Dakotas. (Supongamos que South Town esta en la costa este norteamericana, asi que en serio es muuuuuucha distancia)

**Rock: **(Vestido con su look tradicional) Alguna de las Dakotas?

**Terry: **Si, no se como fui a dar alli... (Se frena de repente) Rock, tu que haces aqui?

**Rock: **Supliendo lugar de anunciador. Te acuerdas de lo de Joe?

**Terry: **Y como olvidarlo, ya tiene mas de 10,000,000 de visitas en YouTube esa paliza.

**Rock: **Bien, olvidando eso, ya salio del hospital, pero sigue en cama.

**Terry: **Tan mal esta?

**Rock: **Ni tanto, adivina quien lo cuida.

**Terry: **Entonces no esta taaaaan mal. Joe, si ves esto, vente la otra semana. Por cierto, mi producer, no le ha dicho nada de...

Yo le hago señas a Terry de que no he dicho nada atras de Rock, quien con un signo de interrogacion en la cabeza, se pregunta que pasa.

**Terry: **Ok, ok, I understand. Por cierto, olvidense de que ponga esa ropa de Freddie Mercury.

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Es de Benimaru.

**Terry: **Pero para el caso da lo mismo. Aparte no me entran esos pantalones. O a menos que...

**Rock: **Ni muerto.

**Terry: **Rayos. En fin, es hora de los reviews: primero **Minatoyagami17**: sabes, tambien me da mucha lastima Joe, tanto que no he querido ir a ver su cara madreada de como quedo. En lo del trabajo, lo siento, mi producer tiene muy poco presupuesto -por que crees que soy el conductor-, a ver si luego le pagan mas en su miserable trabajo. Y tambien te debo el cosplay, en serio no entro en esa ropa (señalando la ropa cosplay de Benimaru).

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Ahora viendolo bien, lo siento, es cierto, no entra ni en broma y la ropa es rentada. Pero no se preocupen, se como compensarlo.

**Terry: **Gracias mi producer, le debo una. **Ittoki love**, te debo el cosplay, a la tienda donde van a traerlos solo manejan de KOF y asociados, sorry. Si, tomare en cuenta esa pregunta -creo que todos ya saben quien viene- y yo le paso el review a Joe, no los besos, para eso tiene a Lilly. Y de lo otro (Voltea a ver al joven, quien esta distraido) trae tus videojuegos, y ven por Rock... AHORA!

**Rock: **(Saliendo de sus pensamientos) Que yo que?

**Terry: **(Sonrisa entre nerviosa y diabolica) No, no, nada. Sabes **tetsunoqwaser** tomare en cuenta tu opinion, es muy importante (un zapato le da en la cabeza) Ok, me dejo de tonterias. Si, es que los guiones los escribe mi producer, siempre que la cosa no se salga de control, la culpa no es mia. Y si, seria interesante ellos dos, ya hasta se me ocurre algo... Pero eso luego.

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Ya apurale, aun hay mas.

**Terry: **Ok, dejame decirte **Miya Asamiya**, una, no me van a reemplazar -mas que nada por el poco presupuesto- dos, si habia pensado que vinieran chicas, pero piden mas que ellos -con un six convenzo a esos patanes y ya, excepto al que viene hoy-, y tres, no soy machista, yo soy hombre de verdad! O diganme, cuando demonios han visto un fic yaoi de mi? Nunca!

**Rock: **Eso es cierto.

**The Producer, o sea yo: **No tendra trabajo...

**Rock: **O que comer...

**The Producer, o sea yo: **O donde dormir.

**Rock: **O donde bañarse.

**The Producer, o sea yo: **O siquiera donde orinar.

**Rock: **Pero siempre...

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Siempre...

**Rock: **Siempre...

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Siempre...

**Rock &** **The Producer, o sea yo: **Sera un hombre.

**Terry: **No se si decir "Thanks!" o "Hey!". En cuanto a tu comentario **Miss Yagami** que el publico decida:

**Publico: **(Murmuraba entre "es el mismo flojo de siempre" y "pero ha estado aqui, al menos hace algo". En fin, no se decidian.)

**Terry: **Creo que fue mala idea. Si lo se **Miss. Asamiya** pero es que a diferencia de Iori, a K' no hay tanto con que molestarlo. Ademas recuerden que le habia quitado el guante, si lo molestaba, tendriamos un Terry rostizado. Tenia que salvar mi pellejo, aunque no lo crean. Y si, volvi al look tradicional -gracias a que ni en broma me quedaba el cosplay- de hecho el de la semana pasada fue improvisado, que por cierto no me vuelvo a poner.

**Rock: **Eso dice, no saben lo que haria por 10 dolares.

**Terry: **(Ignorando lo dicho) Por supuesto que soy la mascota de KOF! Tu tienes razon **Miinerva**! Ven, tengo fans, aumentenme el sueldo!

Se desata otra vez un monton de zapatos lanzados al mismo tiempo, lo que ahora llamaremos "La lluvia de zapatos de Athena", los cuales golpeaban a Terry en cualquier pedazo de su humanidad, dejando medio tarado... bueno, un poco mas tarado de lo que ya es.

**Terry: **Ayyy... tengo que deshacerme de esos zapatos. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante **Yagami fangirl** gracias por tus halagos, sabes aumentas mucho el insignificante ego de mi producer...

Le lanzo una mirada asesina, la a cual responde con cinismo:

**Terry: **Nieguelo. Y antes de que se me olvide **Teffy Yagami**, gracias por tu comentario, y tienes razon, quien viene el dia de hoy no es mujer... no, no lo es, solo lo parece. Rock, dinos de quien se trata:

**Rock: **(Leyendo el guion que le di) El invitado del dia de hoy es un ladron por excelencia, andando tras los poderes mas codiciados y fuertes. De una mirada de niño malcriado, apariencia excentrica y con uñas pintadas, es, Ash Crimson!

De repente se abre una puerta del tiempo en el mismisimo estudio, del cual sale como alma que lleva el diablo un rubio vestido con excentrica ropa roja, el cual mira desconcertado al publico, quien lo aclama como heroe de guerra.

**Publico: **Ash! Ash! Ash! (Curiosamente, hoy no hubo fans locas. El motivo, lo ignoro)

**Ash: **Que, donde estoy? (Mira a Terry) Bonjour Terry, que estoy haciendo aqui? Tu me trajiste?

**Terry: **No me mires a mi, quien te trajo fue mi producer, por cierto, como lo trajo aqui?

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Nada que no se pueda lograr haciendo tratos con cierta chica protectora de los sellos y todo el presupuesto que no te pago.

**Terry: **Que?

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Nada.

**Ash: **Un momento, mon ami, como es que me recuerdas?

**Terry: **Sencillo, dude: quizas hayamos olvidado tu nombre, pero nunca olvidaremos tu ridicula apariencia.

**Ash: **Di lo que quieras, ya lo he oido antes. Y a todo esto, que es esto?

**Terry: **Ah, esto es "KOF: Life in Live!" Un programa donde invitamos a los grandes participantes, entrevistas, retos, de todo. Come on! (Lo invita a sentarse al sillon, a lo que el otro rubio acepta)

**Ash: **Bien, empecemos. A menos que quieras que robe tus poderes.

**Terry: **Uy, que miedo. Well, that question it's from the public: te preguntan que si abriras un salon de cuidados para las manos.

**Ash: **Creanme, estas uñas (las muestra) no son faciles de hacer. No puedo abrir un salon y dedicarme a hacer uñas de otros y dejar de lado las mias. Il est impossible! Ademas, tengo otras cosas que hacer...

**Terry: **Si, como robar poderes, trollear a sus amigos, almorzarse a cierta noble...

**Ash: **Ah, con que asi nos llevamos, mon ami?

**Terry: **Si, para que luego quieras decirme: vago, flojo, indigente, estupido, pervertido, degenerado, etc, etc, etc. Como tu lo mencionaste, nada que no me hayan dicho antes, dude.

**Ash: **(Un poco molesto porque al fin encontro alguien igual de cinico que el) Continua.

**Terry: **Bien, una pregunta que la neta me llamo mucho la atencion, cuando tuviste el poder de Yagami, no tuviste tambien el disturbio?

**Ash: **Acaso crees que no? Sentia a cada rato que mi boca sabia a metal con eso de la sangre. Era desagradable, no se como es que lo soporta. Tenia que andar escupiendo a cada rato. Sabes lo desagradable que es?

**Terry: **(Murmurando) Y luego no quieren que digan lo que dicen. Bueno, la siguiente... que? (Escucha lo que le dicen por el chicharo) Que nos vamos a comerciales? Ok, that's weird, pero ni modo, vamos a comerciales.

**Publico: **(Aplaude y aclama)

* * *

**Corte comercial**

Voz de anunciador de comercial barato: Estas cansado de que tu vida sea siempre rutinaria? No hay nada ni nadie en tu vida que la haga emocionante? Pues esos dias se acabaron! Ya puedes tener en tu casa al gran Terry Bogard!

Si, no ocupa mucho espacio -con un tapete en el suelo le basta para dormir-, no come mucho -porque esta acostumbrado a comer cuando hay-, y es adorable -al menos mas que otros de KOF-. Ademas, podras divertirte con el...o de el. Y por si fuera poco, si quieres hacer un agujero en el piso, solo pidele que ejecute el Power Geyser, y LISTO!

Si lo quieres, llama al 01-800 QUIERO-AL-VAGO-RUBIO y lo obtendras gratis, solo te cobraremos los gastos de envio.

LLAMA YA!

(Nota en letras chiquitas bajo la pantalla de TV) Recuerden, por mas que quieras, NUNCA VA A TRABAJAR. Existencia limitada a un solo Terry, NESTS no nos quiso crear clones.

**Fin de los comerciales**

* * *

**Publico: **(Aplaude y aclama)

De regreso al programa, la camara enfoca a un molesto Terry.

**Terry: **Really? Me andan vendiendo?

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Terry, ya se molestaron los de arriba con que te quedes a dormir alla (señala a un rincon en donde hay una hamaca colgada). Ademas, dije que iba a compensarlo. Alli lo tienen.

**Terry: **Not! Antes muerto que ser una mascota.

**Ash: **(Con tono burlon) Crei que ya eras una mascota.

**Terry: **Tu callate Crimson. Entonces... (Mira hacia un lado del estudio a cierta persona, quien entiende de inmediato el mensaje)

**Rock: **Olvidalo. No vas a volver a vivir de arrimado en mi depa, el cual yo pago con mi trabajo.

**Terry: **Damn. Well, we'll continue: mira, esto a nadie de los que ha venido se lo he preguntado, ya que es un tanto evidente en los tres anteriores que vinieron, un pone cuernos y dos que dicen ocultar lo que sienten. Pero a ti si te la voy a hacer la pregunta: la neta, que hay entre tu y Betty?

**Ash: **Qu... que? Por que dices eso?

**Terry: **Que por que lo digo, mon ami? Sencillo: Betty se quedo llorando como magdalena despues de que te desvaneciste, y esa reaccion no es la normal entre "hermanos del alma", lo he visto tantas veces: yo y Andy, Ryo y Yuri, K' y Whip, Billy y Lilly, no fue asi.

**Ash: **(Impresionado) Be... Be... Betty lloro por mi?

**Terry: **Como no tienes idea. Ahora bien, que hay entre ustedes?

**Ash: **Ahora que lo mencionas, no se exactamente.

**Terry: **Ok, lo dejamos como "in process". Ahora bien, me ha llamado la atencion algo de ustedes dos y es raro: tu tienes actitud de mujer y ella tiene actitud de hombre...

**Ash: **Que tratas de decir?

**Terry: **No, nada, solo se me hizo raro. No iba a preguntar el porque (en voz baja) aunque la verdad creo que se complementan.

**Ash: **...

**Terry: **Bien, ya dejemonos de preguntas (dice a la vez que se para del sillon y camina frente al telon, a la vez que el otro rubio lo sigue) Cual es el concurso del dia de hoy Rock?

**Rock: **(Murmurando) No puedo creer que este haciendo esto (En voz normal, leyendo el guion) Esto se llama "Tomalo o dejalo" (Se levanta el telon) Lo que tienes que hacer es sencillo: ir por ese camino lleno de espinas, serpientes y trampas e ir tomando todo el dinero que halles en un minuto. Hay billetes desde 1 dolar hasta 5 dolares... en serio que tacaña es esta produccion. Usa todas tus habilidades de ladron, pero eso si, sin usar fuego. Buena suerte!

**Ash: **(Encendiendo su fuego) Y que es lo que ocurre si no quiero hacerlo?

**Terry: **Le hablo a Yagami. Tiene ganas en serio de acabarte. Y creeme, es aun mas fuerte que antes (Dice esto ultimo sobandose su cuello)

**Ash: **Ya que.

**Terry: **Calm down, haces esto y eres libre. Bien, en sus marcas, listos, fuera!

En eso Ash se mete con todo a ese laberinto por el dinero, aunque eso si, con algunas consecuencias de las cuales se quejaba:

**Ash: **Ahhh... eso duele... MIS UÑAS!

**Terry: **Jajajaja, esto es mejor que los programas japoneses que me hace ver Joe, jajajaja!

Al terminar el minuto, Ash sale con el cabello revuelto, la ropa medio rasgada, las uñas de la mano derecha rotas... en fin, un desastre.

**Terry: **(Aguantando la risa) Veamos cuanto sacaste... 50 dolares...? Produccion, me dejan entrar alli?

Un zapato sale volando impactando a la cabeza de Terry.

**Terry: **Ok, ya entendi que no. (Le dicen algo por el chicharo) Que, ya llego? Trajo los videojuegos? Bueno, tenemos una pequeña sorpresita, y esa es para ti Rock.

**Rock: **Ah?

**Terry: **Si asi es. Ittoki, adelante.

Una chica entra corriendo directo hacia Rock, quien no tiene ni idea de lo que esta pasando.

**Terry: **Bien, Ittoki, puedes llevartelo. Es tuyo.

Ittoki pega un grito antes de cargar a Rock, quien esta muy asustado a la vez que van saliendo del estudio.

**Rock: **Que? Ahhh... Mother fucker Terry Bogard!

**Terry: **(Gritando a lo lejos) Solo asegurate de no violarlo mucho! Y usen condon, please!

**Ash: **Y eso?

**Terry: **You know it. Gajes del oficio, business, todo e... so...

Se abre una puerta violentamente dejando ver a cierta mujer de muy buen cuerpo y de cabello azulado.

**Ash: **Betty?

Esta no dijo nada, solo corrio hacia el y para sorpresa de este, de Terry y de todos los presentes, le planto un apasionado beso.

**Elizabeth: **(Con lagrimas en los ojos) Estas vivo...

**Ash: **Si Betty, je serai toujours pour vous. (Si Betty, yo siempre estaré para ti. Por cierto, gracias Google Traductor)

**Elizabeth: **Pero que te paso? No te ves bien, te tengo que cuidar. (Dice a la vez que lo carga y se alejan lentamente del set)

**Ash: **(Muy sorprendido) Betty, no... es necesario... Si puedo caminar...

**Elizabeth: **(Aun cargandolo) Creo que deberias despedirte, por educacion.

**Ash: **Esto es raro... Esta bien, bon voyage!

**Terry: **(Reaccionando al fin) Oh my god! Habia visto todo tipo de besos en los videos de cuando me dedique a espiar: espada y espejo, Yagami y la Heidern, fuego y hielo... pero esto, solo me queda decir: Viva la France Pairing!

**Publico: **(Aclama con todo)

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Eh, Terry?

**Terry: **Si?

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Antes de irse... como decirlo... Ash se robo los guantes de tu padre.

**Terry: **Que? That bastard! (Sale corriendo)

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Bien, creo que me toca cerrar el programa, y no se olviden de padir sus cosplays que mantengan la dignidad de Terry, es lo unico que le queda al pobre, ya saben a **www . koflifeinlive terrycosplay**. Ademas, ya pueden pedir que personaje, duo o incluso equipo completo quieren que venga, esperamos sus opiniones. Y como es costumbre para terminar, vamos a hacerlo con la frase...

**Terry: **(Apareciendo de repente) ARE YOU OK?

**Publico: **BUSTER WOLF!

**Terry: **(Volviendo a correr como alma que lleva el diablo) VUELVE ACA ASH CRIMSON!

* * *

**Oh mein gott! (Aprovechando que el aleman es ahora el idioma internacional del futbol, quien vio el mundial entendera porque) Que programa me acabo de sacar! Fue dificil hacer el personaje de Ash, en serio. Pero valio la pena, nomas me rei al hacer esto.**

**Si, creo que Betty ve a Ash mas que como un amigo, la neta. Y ademas, creo que de todos los vatos de KOF, creo que Crimson seria de los mas romanticos (si quieren matenme pero creo eso) junto con Kensou y quizas Robert. Quizas el hecho de ser frances le ayude.**

**Y si, le puse nombre a estos dos: "La France Pairing". Si, se que no es muy original pero las otras combinaciones nomas no me latian. Espero que les guste el nombre que puse al pairing de Ash y Betty.**

**Y si, ya pueden pedir a quien quiera que venga, no importa si sea solo uno, dos o todo un equipo, pidanlos. Y no se olviden de los cosplays de Terry, pero eso si, que los cosplays de KOF que pidan por favor que mantengan su dignidad, es lo unico que le queda. Que mas, que mas... ah si, si quieren a Terry, alla se lo pelean ustedes.**

**Bien, esto ha sido todo, nos vemos a la siguiente, saludos.**


	5. Girl

**Girl**

* * *

**Joe: **(De regreso, aunque sostenido con una muleta) Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a un show mas, desde South Town, Estados Unidos, esto es "KOF: Life in Live!"

**Publico: **(Aplaude y grita emocionado)

**Joe: **Y con ustedes, el tipo que fue regalado por este programa a alguien. A quien, nadie lo sabe. El es, Terry Bogard!

Entra Terry al estudio, con gorra... azul, chaleco azul, pantalon azul, y lentes de sol. Esos si no son azules. Por que viste asi ahora? Sencillo: esta haciendo un cosplay de Clark.

**Terry: **Hola a todos publico que me quiere y me odia, esto es "KOF: Life in Live!"

**Publico: **(Grita de emocion. Por cierto, ya volvieron las fans locas)

**Terry: **Bien, se que ahora no han pedido ningun cosplay, asi que my dear producer (N.A. Asi o mas lamebotas?) me busco uno, y como pedi, que mantuviera intacta mi dignidad. (Viendose a si mismo) Y viendolo bien, este no esta mal. Lo unico dificil fue acomodarme el cabello. Pero antes que otra cosa, quiero saludar a nuestro golpeado por amor. El es, Joe!

**Joe: **Hola abandona amigos.

**Terry: **(Con gran cinismo) Yoooooo? No, si no fui a verte es que sabia que estabas en muy buenas manos. O me vas a negar que en el dia Lilly te cuidaba y en la noche le dabas duro y tupido?

**Joe: **(Sonrojado al maximo) TERRY!

**Terry: **Lo ven, es cierto. Por cierto Billy, alli si no tuve nada que ver. Si ocurre algo en nueve meses, arreglatelas con Joe, yo soy inocente. Y antes de que se me olvide, también quiero presentar a la persona a la que casi se le muere su tamagotchi… my producer!

**Publico: **(Aplaude y grita)

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Terry, tenemos que seguir.

**Terry: **(Tomandose una malteada) Ah si, lo olvidaba (Lanza el vaso vacio a cualquier lado y toma la hoja de los comentarios) Veamos... si, si, si, Ok. No te preocupes **Miya Yagami**, ya recupere los guantes -aunque en realidad se los robe- antes de que se fuera el crucero. And the truth no creo que haya gran problema, ya saben lo que dicen: Quien roba a un ladron, tiene cien años de perdon. Ya ven, estoy perdonado!

Todos en el estudio solo rodamos los ojos y dejamos que continue.

**Terry: **El siguiente... Wow **Ittoki love** en una semana? Tan buenas son ahora las pruebas de embarazo? Orale. Si, si sabe cantar, solo que lo reprime por miedo al poder oscuro de su padre, etc, you know it. Pasame el dinero, yo lo arreglo. Y en cuanto al Ikari... dejame ver, escuche que andaban en una mision, dejame ver si los consigo. Minimo te traigo 4, eso si. Para eso esta mi producer que vaya a hablar con el comandante.

**The Producer, o sea yo: **(Con algo de miedo) Y por que yo?

**Terry: **Ese es su trabajo, no? (Ante mi grunido molesto, el solo continua) Y antes de que se me olvide, el suegro seria Geese, no yo, recuerda que al fin del dia sigue siendo un Howard. Yo solo seria el "cuñado molesto". Si quieres puedes pedirle asesorias a Mai en cuanto a como soportarme.

**Joe: **Lo dices como si fuera mucho orgullo.

**Terry: **Al menos no me golpean, no lo crees Joe? (Este solo hace una mueca de disgusto) Well, the next: **Minatoyagami17** sabes que te mataria si fueran otras circunstancias, pero no lo hare por una sencilla razon... Mary y yo estamos a mano. Yep, ademas me aseguro que todos los dias tome la pildora, asi que puedo estar tranquilo, no habra hijos tuyos ni mios. Ademas, ella y yo vivimos en un algo asi como "amigos con derechos" you know it, sexo y placer pero sin compromiso, lo ideal para mi.

**Joe: **(Alzando una ceja) Por que no me extraña?

**Terry: **Y en cuanto a lo otro...

**The Producer, o sea yo: **(Interrumpiendo a Terry) Hecho! Depositame los 100,000 dolares, y te traigo, no solo a esos tres, tambien a dos mas! Estaran aqui!

**Terry: **Hey, me estaba diciendo a mi!

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Pero yo soy tu producer, yo los traigo al programa. Es mas, de eso te doy el 10%.

**Terry: **Que sea el 9.

**The Producer, o sea yo: **8.

**Terry: **7.

**The Producer, o sea yo: **6.

**Terry: **5.

**The Producer, o sea yo: **4.

**Terry: **3.

**The Producer, o sea yo: **2.

**Terry: **1.

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Hecho! (Mientras en su mente se reia: Idiota.)

**Terry: **Yes! (Empieza a bailar algun baile ridiculo -no me interesa cual sea- hasta que se da cuenta de la tonteria) La regue, verdad Joe?

Este solo asiente.

**Terry: **Damn. Pero eso si te dejo claro, si te vuelves a acostar con ella, te juro que yo mismo te lanzare al vacio desde la Geese Tower! Quedo claro?!

Un zapato salio volando, dandole a Terry en la cabeza... no en esa, en la otra, por que creen que quedo en posicion fetal en el suelo?

**Terry: **Tengo que preguntar... porque tantos zapatos. (Dice mientras se levanta) Bien **Yagami fangirl**, si, tienes razon. De hecho ya estoy contactando a los Kim para saber como soportar andar sin zapatos. Y a mi tambien me gusto ver a esos dos, inesperado pero interesante. Por cierto, siento que Chizuru si viene, pero por la cara de mi producer creo que va a ser algo grande, o me equivoco.

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Despues de lo del primer programa, va a haber mucho de donde cortar.

**Terry: **Ya ven? Y luego dicen que el de la mente perversa soy yo. Y para terminar **tetsunoqwaser **si viste yo me quede con cara de OMG, sabia que Betty lo extrañaba pero tanto... eso nadie lo esperabamos. Y de lo de los zapatos, ya hasta tienen mi producer y Joe un concurso de puntos como si fuera un tablero de dardos. No es justo. (Un aura oscura estilo nube negra se cierne sobre Terry, la cual de inmediato "quita" con una mano para seguir) Y creeme, de que vienen, vienen! No se que demonios haga mi producer para que vengan pero vienen... En serio, no se como le hace, a veces me da miedo.

**The Producer, o sea yo: **No te gustaria saber Terry. No te gustaria saber...

**Terry: **Sabe mi producer, a veces aterra en serio. Y antes de terminar, que crees **Miss. Asamiya** estoy entero! Al que golpearon fue a mi clon. No volveria a ventilar cosas de todos a la vez... mejor de uno en uno. Asi que solo te digo: In your face hahahah!

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Tengo mis trucos eh nena! Si, se que tengo al original porque este se queda a dormir aqui en el estudio, y porque este dice mas estupideces que el otro, asi nomas.

**Terry: **Si, soy el original... como que mas estupideces?

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Acaso dije una mentira?

**Terry: **Esta bien. Y no te preocupes, tanto los clones como yo tenemos mas vidas que un gato... es mas, mas vidas que Rugal y Geese juntos! Y mira que eso ya es decir. Por cierto, te lo presto, ya sea para hacer calzon chino o joderle la vida a alguien, pero eso si, de a uno por uno, no todos de a monton. Pero, mejor ya nos dejamos de eso. Joe, mejor dinos quien viene el dia de hoy:

**Joe: **Si, ella es una conocida cantante de J-Pop, con una gran cantidad de fans y exitos, ademas de ser una gran psiquica y luchadora en los torneos. Si, oyeron bien, ella, es Athena Asamiya!

**Publico: **(Aclama como locos al oir su nombre, todos, pero mas que nadie cierto tipo de cabello blanco y maestro de tae kwon do) ATHENA!

**Terry: **(Sorprendido) Jhun Hoon?

Mientras tanto, Athena entra vestida con un look mas bien casual y sencillo, saludando a todos con la mano hasta llegar con Terry.

**Athena: **Muy buenas noches Bogard-san.

**Terry: **A ver, a ver, a ver... Athena, se que eres una chica buena, respetuosa y toda la cosa, pero esto es Occidente. Aqui no es necesario decir esos honorificos japoneses como ese de Bo... ga... eso. Ademas, no entiendo ni media palabra cuando Andy me habla asi. Asi que, mejor vamos a sentarnos no?

**Athena: **Por supuesto Boga... quiero decir Terry.

**Terry: **Andale, vas aprendiendo niña. Bien, hay unas preguntas que todos queremos saber... aunque la primera es mia personalmente: Por que tienes tantos zapatos?

**Athena: **(En un tono completamente inocente) Yo?

**Terry: **Si, mira dejame mostrarte. (Se para del sillon y avanza un par de pasos al frente para que la niña -que es como denominaremos a Athena- no sufra daño) Quiero un aumento de sueldo!

Al instante un O.C.N.I. (Objeto calzado no identificado) sale volando rumbo hacia la cabeza de Terry, quien al momento del golpe ademas de caer al suelo, pierde los lentes de sol.

**Terry: **(En el suelo) Era una prueba, no tenian que hacerlo tan fuerte. (Mira lo que le lanzaron y se le hizo ligeramente conocido) Athena, cuando fue la ultima vez que usaste botas en un torneo?

**Athena: **No lo recuerdo...

**Terry: **(Ya en su lugar) Mejor olvidalo, si insisto con esto no terminamos hoy. La siguiente pregunta: como es que tu maestro puede aguantar tanto de bebida sin caer? Yo apenas le puedo seguir el ritmo.

**Athena: **Lo mismo me he preguntado. No se como es que a su edad soporta tanto y al dia siguiente anda como nuevo.

**Terry: **Eso es cierto, me consta. Ahora bien, algo que decirle a tus fans?

**Publico: **(Aclama especialmente fuerte)

**Jhun (entre el publico): **ATHENA!

**Athena: **(Haciendo la señal de amor y paz y sonriendo a la camara cual niña buena que es... que en serio lo es) Hola mis fans, les mando saludos a todos, besitos!

El publico enloquece.

**Tipo X delPublico: **Me mando besitos a mi!

**Otro tipo X del Publico: **No es cierto! Me los mando a mi!

**Jhun (entre el publico): **Por supuesto que ambos estan equivocados, eso era para su servidor, nada mas.

Y asi empezaron a discutir en el publico, hasta que...

**Terry: **Shut up! O se callan, o me encargo de que Joe les patee el trasero. Y vaya que despues de lo de Billy tiene ganas.

Todos voltearon a ver a Joe quien ya habia dejado su muleta y estaba golpeando un saco de boxeo, a lo que todos, Jhun incluido, tragaron saliva.

**Terry: **Bien, continuemos: Athena, crees que algun dia habra justicia en el mundo?

**Athena: **Por supuesto, si nos unimos para lograrlo lo haremos, y tendremos un mundo mejor!

**Terry: **Por eso me caes bien niña. Y bien, como vas en el asunto del amor?

**Athena: **Pues aun no he hallado a alguien que realmente sea el chico para mi, tiene que ser todo para mi y yo ser toda para el...

**Terry: **Cof, cof, cof, (Tose falsamente) perdon pero habria ciertas cosas en las que no necesitas ser tan detallada.

**Athena: **(Con una completa y verdadera inocencia) En cuanto a que?

**Terry: **(Cayendo en la cuenta que su mente le jugo una mala broma) No, no, nada. Entonces, ni sol ni luna?

**Athena: **Eh? No entiendo.

**Terry: **Mejor lo dejamos asi. Que parece si vamos al otro lado del estudio mientras Joe nos presenta el concurso de hoy. Joe, que es?

**Joe: **Este concurso se llama "Guess the voice". No nos arriesgaremos a un concurso tan salvaje con una chica, vimos la semana pasada lo que le paso a Crimson. Lo que tienes que hacer es sencillo: estara cantando alguien en medio de la oscuridad. Que tienes que hacer? Solo adivinar la voz, o sea quien canta, en menos de tres minutos. Mucha suerte!

**Terry: **Bien, escucha la voz, es lo unico que puedes hacer hasta que adivines. Nada de acercarse ni tocar a la persona, nada. Y solo tienes tres oportunidades. Do you understand?

**Athena: **Sip.

Terry? Bien, la cancion... (ve el papel donde esta el titulo de la cancion) Bon Jovi, esto va a estar bueno. Por cierto, los derechos son tuyos Jon, yo solo reproduzco la cancion.

**Jhun (entre el publico): **Ya pueden empezar?

**Terry: **Ah si, lo olvidaba. DJ, pongale play!

* * *

**Cancion:** Always

**Autor:** Jon Bon Jovi

**Link en YouTube:** watch?v=gNecdKd1IG4

* * *

_This Romeo is bleeding_

_But you can't see his blood_

_He's nothing but some feelings_

_That this old dog kicked up_

_It's been raining since you left me_

_Now I'm drowning in the flood_

_You see I've always been a fighter_

_But without you I give up..._

* * *

**Terry: **En serio que la pusieron dificil. Alguna idea, little girl?

**Athena: **No... me parece conocida la voz, pero no asi de... ese estilo.

**Terry: **Creeme, ni yo se quien es. Quieres la segunda?

**Athena: **Ehh... si.

**Terry: **Pongale play.

* * *

_When he holds you close,_

_when he pulls you near_

_When he says the words_

_you've been needing to hear_

_I'll wish I was him, cause those words are mine_

_To say to you till the end of time..._

* * *

**Terry: **Publico, alguna idea?

Todos decian cada cosa en cuanto a quien podria estar cantando: opciones tan dispares como Bao, Malin, Xiangfei y Brian llegaron a ser oidas a gritos en el estudio, lo cual solo hacia que la pobre de Athena se confundiera aun mas.

**Terry: **No?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

**Terry: **Va la ultima opcion. Si no adivinas, se encenderan las luces y veras quien es la persona que canta. Ok?

Solo asiente.

**Terry: **One more time, pongale play.

* * *

_Well, there ain't no luck in these loaded dice_

_But baby if you give me just one more try_

_We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives_

_We'll find a place where the sun still shines_

_And I will love you, baby, always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day, always_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_

_Till the heavens burst_

_And the words don't rhyme_

_And I know when I die_

_You'll be on my mind_

_And I'll love you, Athena..._

_Athena..._

* * *

Se encienden las luces dejando ver a cierto chico vestido de jeans negros y una camiseta de color azul indigo. Pero eso no es lo que importa, sino la pasion que le infunde a la cancion, expresando todos esos sentimientos hacia su amada de una vez por todas. Si, era el, el que estuvo enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que la vio, a la vez que se daba cuenta del aumento de luz, agito sus cabeza para dejar claro su punto de una vez por todas:

* * *

_I love you Athena, to my best friend!_

_Yes I am Kensou and I now say!_

_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...!_

* * *

Al terminar la cancion, y ante el aplauso de pie del publico, Kensou termino de rodillas al suelo y con los ojos cerrados, despues de soltar lo que ha sido su motivacion por años, lo que te mata pero a la vez te hace sentir vivo. Asi se sentia, sin fuerzas, sin motivos, sin sentido ya en la vida...

**Terry: **(Empujando ligeramente a Athena) Andale niña, ve con tu niño.

Por su parte, el castaño sentia que todo se acababa... hasta que sintio que una suave mano acariciaba su rostro y logra ver esos ojos purpuras que tanto lo hipnotizaban.

**Athena: **(Nerviosa y sorprendida) Es... es cierto lo que cantaste?

**Kensou: **(Con un tono sincero) Yo nunca mentiria con eso. Te amo Athena.

Esta no espero mas, lo toma de la camiseta y lo besa con una mezcla de pasion y desesperacion, tratando de comprobar que lo dicho era cierto. Al terminar ese por de mas intenso beso, se miran a los ojos:

**Athena: **Si. Eres tu, el todo para mi. Gracias por abrirme los ojos a la verdad. Te amo.

**Kensou: **Y juro hacerlo para siempre, mi amada Athena.

Publico & **Jhun (entre el publico): **: Ahhhh...

**Athena: **(Levantandose de pie tomada de la mano) Bueno, ya me tengo que retirar, saludos a todos...

**Kensou: **Ya que los besitos ahora son solo para mi.

Y sin esperar ninguna reaccion, Kensou la levanta y la carga al estilo princesa para salir del estudio, cosa que toma por sorpresa a todos ante ese impulso, pero que tanto a Terry, Joe y yo nos agrada: los pulgares de ambas manos levantadas hacia arriba no son simple casualidad.

**Terry: **(Despues que salieron los niños, o sea Athena y Kensou) Ok, que alguien me diga What happened?

**The Producer, o sea yo: **(Con una extraña botellita a la mano) Yo te digo que paso: el desenvolvimiento de Kensou se debe a esto: el L.E.D., Liquido especial desinhibidor, sin gota de alcohol. Con un poco de este liquido disuelto, digamos, en un vaso de agua, el que lo tome revelara lo que lleva escondido y/o reprimido en su ser, pero sin la borrachera. Y como ya vimos, es 100% efectivo. Y al igual que los otros productos, al igual que el somnifero para elefantes y el R.O.B., todos son productos de la marca P. .

**Terry: **Wow, me puedo llevar un par de esas para Andy? (Cuando ya las tiene a la mano) Muchas gracias marca P. !

**Joe: **Terry, no se te olvida hacer algo, no se, algo como TERMINAR EL PROGRAMA!

**Terry: **Ah si lo olvidaba, esto ha sido por hoy, esperenos la proxima vez, pidan sus cosplays solo que no me ridiculizen, etc, etc, etc. Y para terminar como costumbre: ARE YOU OK?

**Publico & Jhun (entre el publico): **BUSTER WOLF!

* * *

**Y aqui, ya despues de 15 dias, saque el capitulo. Si, se que me tarde mucho, pero combinen la falta de ideas en mi demnete mente con el hecho de que mi tamagotchi -mi cel, donde tengo todo- casi muere. Creo que voy a tener que comprar otro, no se cuanto mas me vaya a aguantar este. Pero eso si, en cuanto tenga el capitulo lo subo.**

**Y si, quise ser original con lo de Kensou -la neta ya fue mucho de florecitas y todo eso- por eso canto. Ademas ayudado por la influencia de cierto producto... marca P. . Comprenlos.**

**Y ya dejandome de payasadas, me voy, y para la otra solo les digo: de que vienen, vienen. Saludos.**


	6. Two teams & an emo

**Two teams & an emo**

* * *

Ahora, en esta ocasion se nos muestra el estudio habitual, aunque ahora solo se nos enfoca hacia la parte cubierta por el telon.

**Joe: **Muy buenas noches a todos. Este programa es ahora patrocinado por la marca **P. A. Tito**, creador entre otras cosas del **somnifero para elefantes** -ideal para dormir a chicas y ponerles bikinis-, el **R. O. B.** -especial para controlar a los de sangre Orochi, menos a Yamazaki- y el **L. E. D.** -efectivo para soltar sentimientos reprimidos sin caerse de ebrios-. Y ahora, tanto yo como nuestro partner les damos la bienvenida a "KOF: Life in Live!"

**Publico:** (Aplaude y grita)

**Joe: **Y ahora con nosotros, el tipo mas imbecil de los torneos, quienes lo conocemos lo confirmamos, Terry Bogard!

Entra Terry, pero ahora con un estilo... como decirlo, diferente? No lo sabemos, ni nos interesa el porque, pero Terry esta vestido al mas puro estilo Loki -no el traje con los cuernitos dorados, no, el otro de color verde oscuro-. Eso si, mantuvo su cabellera rubia al estilo Thor, y es aqui donde nos preguntamos, why?

**Terry: **Hola publico que nos ve o nos escucha o lo que sea, esto es "KOF: Life in Live!"

**Publico:** (Aplaude y aclama)

**Joe: **(Intentando aguantarse la risa) Y ahora... por que vistes asi?

**Terry: **Ah, es que my dear producer me dijo que hoy hariamos algo diferente, asi que me dejo escoger que queria.

**The Producer, o sea yo: **(Tambien aguantandome la risa) Si... pero eso?

**Terry: **Pues si: o era esto, o era vestir un estupido smoking estilo Sinatra... la respuesta es facil. A poco no me veo cool?

**Todos en el set:** (Al mismo tiempo y con la maxima hipocresia posible) Si, si... te ves cool.

**Terry: **(Sin detectar la hipocresia) Great, ahora pasemos a lo que opina mi publico querido: **Yagami fangir**l gracias por tus sinceras opiniones y tus saludos. Yo la verdad tampoco crei que Athena fuera tan inocente, pero despues de esas preguntas me di cuenta que lo es... (Piensa un momento, para los que no creen que piensa) o al menos en ese rato. Como cuanto tomo Kensou del **L. E. D.**?

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Pues... yo crei que habia hecho lo que le dije, un poco en un vaso de agua, pero al volver vi que se tomo toda la botella. Fue un milagro que apareciera aun con toda su ropa.

**Terry: **Oh my god... Nota: este programa no se hace responsable por imprevistos que ocurran de aqui a nueve meses. Well, continuemos con el siguiente... ah, con que eres tu **Minatoyagami17**, que te parece si vemos las cosas one for one: 1.- Eso esta por verse, nadie sabe las consecuencias de tomarse una botella entera de L. E. D... aunque minimo llegan a second bass. 2.- Dude, lo mismo decia Light Yagami, y mira como termino. Si asi acabo el... en serio pobre de ti. 3.- Sorry, ya te saqueamos tu cuenta y de hecho estan aqui, ni modo. A ver si con eso se compra mi producer un tamagotchi.

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Y dale con el tamagotchi.

**Joe: **Yo si te quisiera responder a la oferta pero... (voltea hacia el centro del estudio) estoy vigilado.

**Terry: **La foto ya la tengo, aunque la voy a ocupar de otra forma, como sea gracias. Y para terminar: dude, ya pareces de espectaculos, ya inventas mas cosas que nada, ademas ya a estas alturas empiezo a creer que Mary es esteril o algo asi. Pero ya dejate de chismes, vieja. No lo cree mi publico?

Todos asienten de manera sincera, no hipocrita.

**Terry: **Ves? Bueno ahora tenemos a **Ashley Yagami**: gracias por tu coment. Aunque siento que a veces solo me quieren como su payaso.

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Para algo tiene que servir, no?

**Terry: **Agradezcan que no quiero que me lanzen zapatazos hoy que si no... well, quien sigue? Ah si **Ittoki love** dejame decirte que si, Rock es muy bueno peleando, mezcla de mi entrenamiento y el poder oscuro heredado de Geese. Por cierto, agradezco tu aprecio hacia mi, me prefieres mas que a esa rata padre de Rock. En cuanto a lo de conocer a tu padre... (voltea desesperado hacia todos lados, buscando alguna ayuda divina o lo que sea) estoy muuuuy ocupado, mi producer me necesita aqui y no voy a tener tiempo.

**Joe: **(A la vez que lanza un zapato) No es cierto!

Y si, por una vez, ocurrio un milagro: Terry esquivo el zapato como nunca antes lo habia hecho, y de inmediato se lo regreso a Joe, a quien le dio en la boca... del estomago.

**Terry: **Tu callate! Ahora bien, en cuanto a la latiguilla, no se, y la verdad no creo eso. Ademas, segun la entrevista de la otra vez con su renegado hermano, al parecer prefiere los robotitos. Pero no es nada seguro. Y para terminar... YEEEEEEAH! Si tu no estas embarazada Mary menos! Siii!

Empieza a hacer cualquier clase de baile ridiculo que lo empieza a prolongar hasta que le empiezan a llover zapatos. Pero Terry, con toda la euforia, logra esquivar los zapatos y de hecho logra tomar un par de ellos y nos los lanza a Joe y a mi, dandonos en la mera frente.

**Terry: **PARA QUE VEAN LO QUE SE SIENTE, BITCHES!

Y siguio bailando ridiculo hasta que se acordo de algo por si solo, aunque nadie lo crea:

**Terry: **Que falta? Ah si, sorry **tetsunoqwaser**, me andaba olvidando de ti. Veamos: lo de los zapatos ya es automatico, pero ven ya me puedo defender...

Un zapato le da en el brazo, si bien no para tirarlo, si para dejarle un moreton.

**Terry: **Creo que hable rapido. En cuanto a Athena, ya ando en eso (saca un walkie talkie de alta frecuencia o algo por el estilo) agente B (Bao), agente M (Momoko), me escuchan...? Eh, que es ese sonido al fondo...? Parece como una gata purpura o algo asi... No me digas que... Ok, gracias por la informacion, luego les pago en dulces, bye... (Volviendo con el publico con una cara aun sorprendida) Es oficial, se acabaron los virgenes inocentes en KOF.

**Joe: **Es en serio que...

Terry solo asiente.

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Unbelievable.

**Terry: **Tal como dijo. En cuanto a que el Orochi Team venga, alli si tengo miedo: algo me dice que no vienen tres, sino los cuatro reyes. Y creanme, es mucho para mi solo.

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Pero si piden que vengan, vendran.

**Terry: **Eh? What the fuck is saying? Are you mad?

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Don't worry, Terry. Yo se lo que hago.

**Terry: **Asi dice. Y no se, si vendria Mary seria porque a Joe le vuelvan a patear el trasero y no halle a quien mas traer.

Joe lo mira con cara molesta..

**The Producer, o sea yo: **O no, Joe? Y en cuanto al seguro si lo he pensado, y creo que viendo quienes estan aqui ahorita vengo. (Salgo corriendo del set a sacar una poliza de seguros)

**Terry: **Y mientras mi producer sale a comprar el seguro: Joe, presentanos a los invitados.

**Joe: **Ellos, han formado en varias etapas uno de los equipos mas poderosos del torneo. Ha habido varios integrantes, pero eso si, todos ellos en derredor de la luna. Ellos son, el Yagami Team!

**Publico:** (Aclama enloquecido)

Y ellos son sus integrantes:

**Joe: **Vice!

Se enciende una luz y nos muestra a la castaña.

**Joe: **Mature!

Igualmente, una luz y nos muestra a la rubia.

**Joe: **Eiji Kisaragi!

Una luz y nos muestra al ninja.

**Joe: **Billy Kane!

Una luz y vemos al mafioso, quien tiene la mirada puesta contra Joe. Si ven los capitulos anteriores, entenderan por que.

**Joe: **Y por supuesto, el centro de la atencion: Iori Yagami!

En el centro del escenario, aparece el pelirrojo, rodeado de un lado por las secretarias y por el otro por los chicos malos.

**Terry: **Hey guys! What's up?

Todos ellos le dirigen al rubio una mirada de "callate o mueres".

**Terry: **Ok, Ok, I understand, pasen adelante.

Mature y Vice se sentaron en un par de sillones del lado derecho, Billy y Eiji del lado izquierdo, e Iori en uno largo en la parte central, sentado en un extremo, mientras que Terry estaba del otro.

**Terry: **Que bueno que vinieron.

**Iori: **Crees que estamos aqui por gusto?

**Terry: **De hecho se que no rojito. Por que no nos cuentan cada uno el porque estan aqui?

**Mature: **Estamos a fuerza...

**Vice: **Abrieron los sellos...

**Mature: **Y nos dejaron salir...

**Vice: **Para estar en esta farsa.

**Terry: **Oh, que sinceras. Y ustedes?

**Billy: **(Mirando furioso a Joe y a Iori) Hace falta que lo diga?

**Eiji: **(Y este solo a Iori) Lo mismo opino.

**Terry: **(Murmurando) Producer, venga rapido con el seguro. (De nuevo a voz normal) Y tu, emo?

**Iori: **Me dijo la persona que produce este estupido programa que Kusanagi iba a estar aqui. Donde esta?

**Terry: **(Murmurando de nuevo) Producer, mejor no venga si no quiere que le pateen el trasero. Bien, como la otra vez ya le hice una entrevista personal al emo este (señalando a Yagami, ante la rabia del pelirrojo) voy a hacerlas a ustedes cuatro. Y no, no les voy a preguntar cosas obvias y tontas como si son lesbianas, si se siente inutil por no acabar con los Kyokugen o si algun dia dejara de ser el perro faldero de Geese.

En ese momento Terry ya estaria bien muerto y descuartizado entre cuarto si las miradas mataran. Pero como no, mejor veamos como sale vivo de esta.

**Terry: **(Ignorando las miradas asesinas) Y la primera, alli va: todos ustedes formaron equipo con el alguna vez. Que fue lo mas insoportable que hizo este durante el torneo?

**Mature: **Ver manchas de sangre en el piso...

**Vice: **Y en la sala...

**Mature: **Y en la regadera...

**Vice: **Entendemos el asunto del disturbio...

**Mature: **Pero que no puede toser en otro lado!

**Vice: **La proxima vez que lo haga, le rompere el cuello.

**Iori: **(Mostrando su mano como si fuera garra de halcon) Si claro, intentenlo.

**Terry: **Ok Ok, nos dejamos de amenazas. Y ustedes?

**Eiji: **Aparte de dejarnos al borde de la muerte?

**Vice: **Chillones.

**Billy: **Al menos nosotros vivimos, no necesitamos sombras para estar aqui.

**Mature: **Dilo de nuevo, mafioso.

E iban a comenzar una discusion, hasta que una Yami Barai hizo su explosion purpura en medio del escenario.

**Iori: **Pueden continuar? Ya me quiero largar de aqui.

**Terry: **Ah, si claro. (Señalando a Billy y a Eiji) Y ustedes?

**Billy: **Que empiece a tocar la guitarra electrica.

**Terry: **Y eso que tiene de raro? Yo pense que a ti te gustaba.

**Eiji: **Pero no el lunes a las tres de la mañana!

**Billy: **Y cuando vamos para decirle que se calle, el muy infeliz fundio la cerradura de su cuarto!

**Terry: **Eso explica porque siempre pides cuarto aparte de todos, Yagami.

**Iori: **No aguantan nada.

**Billy: **Nada?

**Eiji: **Y la paliza sin razon que nos diste?

**Mature: **(Señalando su parche) Ves este parche?

**Vice: **NOS MATASTE!

Y empiezan a discutir sin ningun sentido, se oyen voces de todos, discutiendo y casi llegando a los golpes, de no ser por cierta persona que ya habia vuelto:

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Silencio... silencio... SILENCIO!

**Joe: **(Todos se callan menos el) Mi producer ve animes yuri!

**The Producer, o sea yo: **(Con voz molesta) Que?

**Joe: **Ehhh... No era penal?

Le lanzo con todo un zapato para tirarlo al suelo y dejarlo desconectado del mundo por unos minutos.

**Billy: **Puedo hacerlo?

**Terry: **NO! Pero ya que hablas, a ti te voy a hacer una pregunta: todos hemos visto tu paliacate. Ahora bien, que hay dibujado en el?

**Billy: **Well, esto es lo que tengo...

Se quita el paliacate y lo pone en su vara, la cual la clava en el piso y con el aire que se mueve se ve que tiene el paliacate: la bandera blanca de la cruz heraldica roja: o para los incultos como todos nosotros, la bandera de Inglaterra.

**Billy: **(Al mas puro estilo hooligan) Walk on, walk on with hope in your heart, and you'll never walk alone...

**Terry: **Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Estas en South Town en un programa, no en Anfield en un partido del Liverpool.

Todos miramos extraño a Terry, mas que nada porque supiera de esto.

**Terry: **Que? Creian que solo sabia de basketball y football? (N.A. Para un gringo como Terry, cuando dice football se refiere al futbol americano, no a lo que entendemos los del resto del planeta)

Todos asentimos con la cabeza.

**Terry: **Well, me hacen ver eso... no se como me dejo convencer.

**Joe: **(En tono burlon) Conociendote, con una hamburguesa y una cerveza.

**Terry: **(Molesto) Billy... lanzale el zapato.

Y este lo lanza con toda su fuerza posible para dejar KO a su querido -como no- cuñado.

**Terry: **Wait a moment, no se supone que Billy es de Londres?

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Lo mismo digo, un londinense fan del Liverpool...

**Billy: **(Mostrando su vara-nunchaku o como se llame) Y crees que alguien dice algo?

**Terry: **Por lo visto no... Bien, the next question (señalando a las secretarias) como dije, no voy a preguntar si son lesbianas... no hace falta decir lo que todos suponen.

Ambas lo miran con cara asesina.

**Terry: **No, mas bien: hacen casi lo mismo, tienen el mismo fisico, complementan sus frases. No seran acaso hermanas?

Se miran una a la otra detenidamente, hasta que...

**Vice: **No... eso si que no.

**Mature: **Creen que yo seria hermana de esta imbecil?

**Vice: **Crees que soporto todo el dia a esta pirata?

**Mature: **A quien llamas asi, demente.

**Iori: **YA CALMENSE! No queremos aqui una maldita pelea de gatas.

**Eiji: **Pues...

Iori y Billy solo lo miran con rencor.

**Iori: **Bogard, ya continua con esta farsa.

**Terry: **(Leyendo un fic yuri que había en la tablet-la cual por cierto se la quito a la produccion- sin prestarle atención a ellas) Eh, si... Ah si... (Pone la tablet en un lado) Si, ya entendimos su punto, Anna y Elsa... digo, Malefica y Aurora... digo, Mature y Vice. Bueno, vamos a terminar este programa...

**Eiji: **No me vas a preguntar nada a mi?

**Terry: **Bah, a menos que te lleves a la cama a Kasumi, a quien le interesa tu vida?

**Eiji: **Que dijiste?

**The Producer, o sea yo: **(Mirando a todos ya con la vena hinchada en la cabeza) Terry, creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy, no lo piensas?

**Terry: **Well, you're right my producer. Ya se que hacer (Saca un telefono y marca un numero) Si, Chizuru... si, ya puedes poner el sello.

**Mature/Vice: **QUE!?

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo mas, se fueron desvaneciendo ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

**Terry: **Veamos... ehh... Los Kyokugen no estan en South Town ahora, puedes ir a destruir el dojo.

**Eiji: **(Con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras desaparece como el ninja que es) No eres un imbecil despues de todo...

**Terry: **Y de paso arrojale huevos podridos al dojo! Ahora bien, Billy, tengo en mis manos un papel, examenes medicos de Lilly, y que crees? Vas a ser tio.

La mirada del ingles se dirigio mortalmente rumbo a Joe, quien no hallaba ni para donde moverse, ya que el, como todos, sabe que por mas fuerte que el tipo sea, nunca es bueno meterse con un enfurecido hermano mayor.

**Billy: **You... bloody... BASTARD...!

**Joe: **(Aterrado por completo) Ahhhh!

Y Billy corretea a Joe por todo el set, destruyendo lo que hallen a su paso hasta que salen a las oscuras calles de South Town.

**Terry: **Hey Billy! Era una broma! (Mira todo el set casi destruido) Y yo pense que tu era el que harias esto Yagami.

**Iori: **Hmm, todos dicen lo mismo. Creen que soy una maldita bestia. Mejor me largo a patearle el trasero a Kusanagi.

Y este simplemente se va.

**Terry: **(Gritando hacia afuera) De perdido agradece that I saved your ass! (De nuevo con voz normal) Tiene el seguro de desastres, mi producer?

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Sabia que ahora lo iba a necesitar.

**Terry: **Lo unico es que para la otra semana voy a necesitar a alguien. Pero de eso me encargo luego. Mientras tanto, para terminar...

Terry toma posicion para invocar la frase del programa, al estilo antiguo:

**Terry: **ARE YOU OK?

**Publico:** BUSTER WOLF!

**Joe: **(Su voz al fondo, corriendo con todo y aun perseguido por Billy) AYUDAME TERRY!

* * *

**Y ya por fin termine este capitulo. Lamento no haberlo sacado antes pero créanme, es mucho mas difícil pensar entre cinco sin salirse del carácter que de uno solo. Ademas, se ma atravesó cada cosa en estos días, que en fin, no tenia ni tiempo para escribir las ideas. Pero al fin salio esto.**

** See, se me ocurrio poner ciertos gustos personales. Ademas, no me culpen, solo basta con echar un leve vistazo a los fics de Frozen o de Maleficent, por poner solo dos ejemplos, para saber que esos abundan. Tambien, por si acaso, chequen de que trata el fic antes de que lo lean sus niños/as –hijos/as, hermanitos/as, etc, todo aquel que pueda quedar traumado/a.-**

** En fin. Lo que si les aseguro es quienes vienen la próxima vez: "marchen, ya!". Intuyan de quienes hablo. Ok, solo ténganme paciencia, saludos.**


	7. Formation

**Formation**

* * *

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Y de nuevo, se nos muestra el estudio con todo en su respectivo orden, y mostrando los cielos nocturnos de South Town, patrocinado por la marca P. A. Tito, -quien entendio, entendio- esto es "KOF: Life in Live"

**Publico: **(Aplaude y aclama)

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Y con ustedes, el tipo que curso 8 años en la high school... si, 8 años, 7 en 1ro. y 1 en 2do. Terry Bogard!

Entra Terry y... entra con el pelo rubio suelto y... vestido con camiseta sin mangas color negra y pantalon rojo. Al menos si tiene los dos ojos. Creo que todos sabemos de quien viene vestido.

**Terry: **Muy buenas noches publico que nos ve por que quiere o minimo para reventarnos, esto es "KOF: Life in Live!"

**Publico: **(Aplaude y aclama)

**Terry: **Por supuesto, no podia faltar la persona que organiza todo este circo... mi producer!

**The Producer, o sea yo: **(Con voz seria) Terry, por que decidiste hacer ese cosplay... hoy?

**Terry: **Ah, no me diga que no se ve cool.

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Solo espero que como dices, tengas mas vidas que un gato.

**Terry: **Don't worry my producer, he salido de peores. Y acompañandome el dia de hoy, en lugar del nuevamente golpeado Joe -por cierto que ingenuo eres Billy Kane, obvio que tu sis no esta embarazada- aqui esta... Mary!

**Mary: **(Vestida con su look normal de KOF... porque si viene vestida al estilo Real Bout le da el infarto a mas de uno) Hola a todos, como esta el publico?

**Todos los hombres del** **Publico: **(Viendola de pies a cabeza de manera pervertida y respondiendo a coro) Muuuuuy bien Mary!

Y asi empezaron a lanzarle piropos a la rubia sin parar hasta que...

**Terry: **POWER TRIPLE! GEYSER!

Con ese triple les quedo mas que claro que no debian seguir.

**Mary: **Que ocurre Terry? El gran lobo salvaje esta celoso?

**Terry: **Como tu no sabes la clase de pervertidos y degenerados que puede haber...

**Mary: **Crees que no los he notado en los torneos?

**Terry: **Y porque crees que no quiero que entres?

**Mary: **Ves? Si eres un celoso, señor Bogard.

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Jajajajaja, te la aplicaron toda.

**Terry: **Dah... anywhere. Mejor vamos con los coments. Veamos... eh **Ittoki love** en cuanto a lo de tu padre debes saber que ya he sobrevivido a Geese, a Krauser y a otros tantos mas, nada a lo que no me haya enfrentado. Aunque si quieres puedo mandar un clon y que por si acaso a ese clon que le hagan lo que quieran. Por cierto, preguntare eso -aunque la ultima pregunta, dejame advertirte desde ahora: mala idea-.

**Mary: **Y quien viene hoy?

**Terry: **Wait a moment, my dear Mary, en un momento lo sabras. Y si **tetsunoqwaser**, ya mero estaran aqui. Tal como mi producer lo prometio.

**The Producer, o sea yo: **No sabes lo que me costo...

**Terry: **Mientras no sea un ojo de la cara... Jajajaja... (Se sigue riendo hasta que ve que nadie se rie) Que?

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Please no digas eso en ese rato.

**Terry: **Ok, Ok, no lo voy a decir. Y por supuesto no podia faltar **Yagami fangirl**. No problem, entendemos que estas ocupada, todos lo estamos: hasta yo, aunque nadie lo crea. Y por cierto gracias por los saludos a toda esta banda de patanes que hacen este show. No es asi boys and girls?

**Todo el staff:** Saludos!

**Terry: **Ves, te queremos. Y bien, vamos a continuar con... (Empieza a sonar el timbre de Bad to the Bone) A alguien le suena el telefono... (Sigue sonando hasta que se da cuenta) Ah si, es a mi, sorry... (Saca su celular y se dispone a contestar) Hello...

Del otro lado de la linea, alguien le responde muy molesto:

**?: **TEEEEERRRRRYYYY!

**Terry: **Hey bro, what's up?

**Andy (del otro lado de la linea): **Como que que pasa Terry? Como fue que te atreviste a decirle?

**Terry: **A Mai, de que usas una almohada entre las piernas, eso ya lo sabia...

**Andy (del otro lado de la linea): **NO! Hablo de que le diste a Hotomakaru una charla... la charla.

**Terry: **A Hoto... ahhh si, a tu discipulo y casi hijo, I understand. And what's the problem?

**Andy (del otro lado de la linea): **QUE POR QUE DEMONIOS LE DISTE UNA CHARLA DE... DE... DE ESO!

**Terry: **Andy, no tienes cinco años como para no poder decir la palabra sexo.

**Andy (del otro lado de la linea): **Pero por que le dijiste?

**Terry: **Algun dia tenia que saber, agradece que ya le aclare todas sus dudas.

**Andy (del otro lado de la linea): **Y muy bien diria yo. Odio cuando te metes en mi vida.

**Terry: **Hey, para eso estan los older brothers. Don't you think?

**Andy (del otro lado de la linea): **Solo falta que desde alla hayas sido culpable de que amaneciera atado a la cama junto con Mai, ambos desnudos.

**Terry: **No, yo estoy aca, no manipulo tantas cosas... (Tapa la bocina del telefono y mirando a la camara) Muy bien Mai, supiste usar los somniferos, es tuyo.

**Andy (del otro lado de la linea): **Si, eso supongo.

**Terry: **Eh, Andy, sorry pero te tengo que colgar, estoy ocupado.

**Andy (del otro lado de la linea): **Tu? Jajajaja, por favor, que puedes estar haciendo tu aparte de nada?

**Terry: **Well... estoy conduciendo un programa de TV.

**Andy (del otro lado de la linea): **Tu un programa? Jajajajaja... A que idiota se le ocurrio "tenerte de conductor"?

Al oir eso, empece a armar un paquete especial para Andy: una caja en la cual iba un zapato para que le diera con todo al mas puro estilo pastelazo.

**Terry: **Really, lo puedes checar en internet cuando quieras.

**Andy (del otro lado de la linea): **Ok, y ese es tu apuro?

**Terry: **Eh no, lo que pasa my little brother es que estamos en vivo, y todos oyeron todo lo que dijiste.

Un silencio profundo se produjo por parte del ninja, a lo que el vago entendio: estaba a punto de explotar:

**Terry: **Ehh, Ok Andy te quiero, saludame a Mai, te hablo luego, bye.

**Andy (del otro lado de la linea): **(Antes de que Terry colgara) TEEEEERRRRRRYYYY...!

**Terry: **Ok, that was weird. But funny. Pero ya quedo claro: Andy ya no es virgen. Muy bien, ahora si, presentanos a los invitados Mary.

**Mary: **Of course Terry, ellos don una agencia secreta... o quizas no tanto, que se encarga de mantener el orden en los diferentes torneos KOF, ademas de encontrar y desarticular conspiraciones, ellos son:

Se prende una luz revelando a un tipo rudo de cabello negro y paliacate en la cabeza:

**Mary: **Ralf!

Se enciende una segunda luz mostrando a un rubio de lentes de sol y gorra:

**Mary: **Clark!

Una tercera luz muestra en esta ocasion a una chica de cabello azul en cola de caballo y actitud muy seria.

**Mary: **Leona!

Y la ultima luz encendida, hace que la rubia abra los ojos: se encuentra presente cierto tipo con un parche en un ojo. Al volver a ver a Terry y su cosplay de hoy, le lanza una mirada diciendole que es un idiota... no quiere quedar viuda antes de tiempo:

**Mary: **Y... el Comandante Heidern!

Se encienden el resto de las luces mostrandolos por completo:

**Mary: **Ellos son el Ikari Team!

**Publico: **Ikari! Ikari! Ikari!

**Terry: **(Nervioso al ver como el comandante analizaba su cosplay, que por cierto si les quedan dudas es de Rugal) Muy buenas noches a ustedes.

**Heidern: **Gracias por la invitacion a este programa.

**Leona: **(Con actitud seria y fria) ...

**Ralf: **(Mirando el rostro de Leona) Dice... que es un gusto estar aqui...

**Clark: **(Mirandola tambien) Y que... no puede esperar para la entrevista.

**Terry: **Ok, ok... (Se acuerda de un detalle) Eh, wait a moment, que no eran cinco? Que no falta...

**Heidern: **Hace unos dias presento su renuncia. Dijo que queria pasar tiempo con su familia.

**Leona: **(Sorprendiendo a todos) Yo si fuera ella haria lo mismo.

**Terry: **Si puede hablar?

Las miradas asesinas de Ralf y Clark le dicen que se calle.

**Terry: **Ok, antes de sentarnos, les gusta mi cosplay?

Al oir esto, tanto Mary como yo nos dimos unos facepalms, ademas del aura oscura que empezaba a surgir del comandante, hizo que tomara cartas en el asunto... nada que no pueda solucionar un zapatazo a Terry.

**Terry: **Ahhh... bien, pasen (Se sientan en los sillones) Bien, la primera pregunta, solicitada por una chica del publico es: para el Comandante, si la acepta en el equipo?

**Heidern: **Existe una estricta seleccion de reclutas, de los cuales solo unos dos pasan a la prueba final para ingresar. Son pruebas muy duras, tanto que incluso mercenarios experimentados no quieren volver a pasar. Si aun asi quieres entrar, tu decides.

**Terry: **Te dije que era una mala idea. Well, para Ralf y Clark, que onda con "cross changer"?

**Clark: **Como que que?

**Terry: **Pues se ve medio rarito, si me entienden.

**Ralf: **Mas respeto civil.

**Terry: **Ok, that's fine. Por cierto, algo mas: con eso de que a veces visten casi igual, acaso comparten hasta los calzones?

Mientras Ralf y Clark ya empezaban a maquinar en su mente para matar a Terry, yo andaba haciendo fuera del aire otros asuntos:

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Mary, quieres quedarte con el programa por si acaso le hacen algo a Terry?

Volviendo al programa...

**Terry: **(Ante las miradas de ambos) Lo tomare como un si. The next it's for **Leona: **cual es tu color favorito?

**Leona: **...

**Ralf: **(Mirandola a la cara) Dice que... por que la pregunta?

**Terry: **Porque cierto papparazi me paso el informe de que... le gusta el rojo.

**Leona: **Que?

**Terry: **Si quieres miralo por ti misma.

Le muestra solo a ella una foto muy, pero MUY comprometedora de ella con cierto pelirrojo, ambos tal como vinieron al mundo y haciendo lo que todos imaginamos, a lo que ella, llena de furia y vergüenza por ser descubierta, rompe la foto.

**Terry: **Esa era tuya, tengo 10 iguales.

**Clark: **Leona, que fue lo que te mostro?

**Leona: **No, nada... nada importante.

**Terry: **(Con sonrisa maligna) Bieeeeen, ahora, comandante, sin resentimientos con Adelheid?

**Heidern: **No deberia haberlos. El no es culpable de los actos que hizo su padre y por lo tanto no hay razon para odiarlo. Deberia saberlo, le ha pasado lo mismo en el asunto de los Howard.

**Terry: **Si, de hecho admiro su autocontrol en cuanto a mi cosplay... ahora tengo que ver otra forma de cobrar mi seguro medico.

Mary y yo solo nos damos facepalms al entender el motivo del cosplay de hoy.

**Terry: **Well, continuemos... Clark, que se siente ser siempre la sombra de Ralf?

**Clark: **Como que la sombra?

**Terry: **Si, si no lo checamos con el **Publico: **quien de los dos mercenarios es el mas conocido?

**Publico: **(A una sola voz) Ralf!

**Terry: **Ves, que opinas? Por veo no te gusta, eh? Pero ni modo, eso lo arreglas luego. Y por ultimo: Leona, que prefieres: rojo, purpura, o rojo y purpura?

**Leona: **...

**Ralf: **(Mirandola otra vez al rostro) Dice que... (Se sorprende por lo que logra entender, asi que busca una excusa facil, mas que nada para salvar su trasero) no sabe exactamente de lo que hablas.

**Terry: **Si, claro, si asi lo dices... bien, ya nos dejamos de entrevistas, pasemos al concurso de hoy, cual es my dear Mary?

**Mary: **Of course Terry, esto se llama "La guerra de los zapatos" (Dice mientras se levanta un telon y se ve un laberinto). Hemos visto durante todos estos programas como es que trata de esquivar los zapatos, aunque casi nunca lo logra. Ahora bien, podran los profesionales sobrevivir? Eso lo veremos. Ikaris, la labor es sencilla, atravesar ese laberinto sin que los toquen los zapatos hasta llegar a la banderita de KOF. Un zapato, un strike. Tres zapatos, tres strikes, y como rn beisbol: out. Facil y sencillo.

**Terry: **(Con mirada lujuriosa) Uhh, beisbol Mary, y si hacemos segunda base, tercera y home?

**Mary: **(Sonrojada al maximo) Terry!

Le lanza un zapato el cual el muy desgraciado esquiva y cruza todo el set, dandome a mi.

**Mary: **Lo siento mi producer.

**Terry: **Ok, Ok. Ya entendi, llegando a home... o a depa. Bien: Ikaris, preparados? Listos, ya!

Los cuatro arrancan internandose en el laberinto, ya que despues de una semana en calma estan ansiosos por hacer algo, y mejor esto a nada. Sin embargo, y a pesar de su entrenamiento, no podian detectar de donde demonios venia tanto zapato. Y termino cobrando su primera victima:

**Terry: **Leona esta fuera!

Esta salio y simplemente se puso al lado de Terry de manera sigilosa.

En serio de donde sacaban tantos zapatos? Se preguntaban en sus mentes Ralf y Clark tratando de esquivarlos lo mas posible, pero ya con dos strikes era dificil. Finalmente llegan a un punto en donde se encuentran... solo para que una bota de Athena les haga el uno, dos y elimine a ambos de un plumazo.

**Terry: **Ralf y Clark fuera! Hasta en eso estan juntos! Pero si ya estan tres fuera, entonces...

De repente, frente a la meta, aparece de la nada el Comandante para tomar la bandera y ganar el concurso.

**Terry: **Wow Comandante, y en perfect! No me diga que le quito poder al laberinto y se abastecio de este?

**Heidern: **Olvidese de eso. Donde esta Leona?

**Terry: **Pues esta aqui Coman... (Nota y ve que no esta) Que no estaba aqui?

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Pues... eh... ella esta en...

No pude decir mas, ya que un ruido a las afueras del set y la puerta abierta permitieron ver que pasaba: como la peliazul se subia a un auto deportivo negro techado del lado del copiloto, donde habia atras dos personas no identificadas, y lo unico que se veia era al conductor del auto: un pelirrojo.

**Heidern: **(Con gran rencor) Yagami...

**Ralf: **Esto no me gusta.

**Clark: **Ni tantito.

**Heidern: **(Comunicandose a la base) Si, habla el Comandante **Heidern: **interpecten un carro deportivo negro conducido por un pelirrojo. Detenganlo a toda costa, usen la violencia si es necesario. Y eso si, traigan al pelirrojo... VIVO O MUERTO!

Con eso el Comandante sale hecho una furia del set a pesar de los intentos inutiles de Ralf y Clark por detenerlo, taclearlo o lo que quisieran hacer.

**Terry: **Wow. Insisto: entrar al escuadron es mala idea. Mejor quedense en casa aguantando a su mama: casi cualquier persona seria mejor que el Comandante.

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Terry, tenemos que terminar.

**Terry: **Ah si, por supuesto. Esto ha sido el programa de hoy. Gracias Mary por habernos acompañado hoy. Y es mas, wue te parece y si me ayudas a despedir?

**Mary: **Sera un gusto Terry.

Ambos toman posicion frente al publico para exclamar la frase del programa:

**Terry &** **Mary: **ARE YOU OK?

**Publico: **BUSTER WOLF!

**Terry: **(Con cara burlona) Y ahora si vamos a home?

**Mary: **(Sonrojada al maximo) Terry!

* * *

**Y por fin volvi… ya casi no he tenido tiempo, asi que quise que esta vez fuera algo bueno. Querian al Ikari? Aquí esta. Con Mary, y con Andy por teléfono. Asi o mas?**

**Ahora tengo la grandísima duda de a quien poner para que venga. Tengo tres opciones, ustedes decidan, y a partir de allí escribo, ya lo tengo mas o menos, pero quiero asegurarme:**

**Kusanagi Team (con alguien extra)**

**Orochi Team (Los 4)**

**K Team (4)**

**Ustedes deciden. Espero sus respuestas rápido para saber que escribir. Saludos.**


	8. Renegados

**Renegados**

* * *

De nuevo, como siempre, el estudio se nos muestra, a la vez que el publico aplaude:

**Joe: **Buenas noches a todos, aqui ahora les presentamos un programa mas de "KOF: Life in Live!"

**Publico: **(Aplaude y aclama)

**Joe: **Y aqui con todos nosotros, el idiota que usa cada cosplay para que lo golpeen y cobre su seguro: Terry Bogard!

Entra Terry vestido... vestido a lo Andy? Si, esta vestido asi, y lo remarco, para que Mai no se lance desde donde este.

**Terry: **Como que un idiota? (Esquiva un zapato) Muy buenas noches gente de donde sea, esto es "KOF: Life in Live!"

**Publico: **Terry! Terry! Terry!

**Terry: **Y diran, por que vengo vestido asi? Porque a cierta persona (mirandome) se le ocurrio ponerme esto!

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Agradece que la otra vez no te pateo el trasero el Comandante.

**Terry: **Ay si, como si no pudiera con el... Y por cierto Mai, soy Terry, para que no te lances desde donde estes. Aunque si quieres... flojito y cooperando.

**Joe: **Y a ver que le dices a Andy.

**Terry: **Nunca me ha podido vencer, dude. Por cierto como estas?

**Joe: **Al menos el imbecil de Kane no me dejo como la otra vez.

**Terry: **Pero bien que te dejas cuidar, eh?

**Joe: **Hay que aprovechar, no crees?

**Terry: **That's right. Well, veamos los coments: wow, son bastantitos. Por cierto, mi producer habia dejado una votacion abierta acerca de quien vendria, veamos los votos. Empecemos por **SONEIOTHENA14**: o sea, todo para mi producer y yo solo soy un bruto?

Todos volteamos para diferentes lados como no queriendo responder eso.

**Terry: **(Nolesto) Anywhere. Y por cierto, primer voto: K' Team.

Joe aparece en un pizarron marcando los votos, anotando el primero.

**Terry: **The next: **tetsunoqwaser**. Si, no podian vivir de lanzar zapatos para arruinar mi bello rostro. Y por si acaso quieren saber como me fue con Mary: segunda base, tercera y home... no sean mal pensados, nos fuimos a jugar beisbol. (Susurrando) Aunque lo otro fue mas tarde. Y como de que soy un idiota con los cosplays?

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Porque crees que te obligue a que vinieras asi? Vienes de cada cosa y luego me quedo sin conductor.

**Terry: **Pero en serio esto? Bueno ya que. Y tu voto: Orochi Team.

**Joe: **(A la vez que escribia en el pizarron) No se como le vaya a hacer mi producer si ganan estos.

**Terry: **Now it's the turn of **Miya Yagami**: Yeah, soy un loco, un atractivo y sexy loco, no lo creen chicas?

Chicas del **Publico: **Ahhh...! Papasito! Violame pero no me dejes!

Chicos del **Publico: **(Con mirada asesina a Terry)

**Terry: **Ya quedo claro. Y si, tienes razon **Ashley Yagami** soy la mascota de KOF! Todos me quieren! Y por supuesto que tomo en cuenta tu voto: K' Team! Oiste Joe... Joe... Joe...?

Este no estaba prestando atencion al programa, mas bien estaba dibujando en el pizarron un dibujo de Terry con la cabeza metida en la basura, a la vez que una babosa esta en el suelo.

**Terry: **What the heck are you drawing!?

**Joe: **Ehhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... (Borra el dibujo) Ah... si el voto... (Lo marca) Listo...

**Terry: **Una mas y los golpes de Kane no seran nada. Bueno **Guest** apunto tu voto... aunque no se si sea buena idea oir por dos horas "Kusanagi-san", "Kusanagi-san", "Kusanagi-san"...

**Publico: **(Se rie)

**Terry: **Truth? Well, **Yagami fangirl**, tienes razon, fue algo diferente el programa pasado, entre la lectura de la cara de Leona y los sujetos misteriosos del carro del pelirrojo. Gracias por los saludos, y claro que te tomamos en cuenta, asi como tu voto: Kusanagi.

**Joe: **(Anota algo en el pizarron muy distraido)

**Terry: **(Leyendo el pizarron) Te amo Lilly y tu hermano me la pela.

**Joe: **Que? Ahh... (Corrige) Listo.

**Terry: **Hace falta preguntar si esta enamorado? Ok, continuamos, **Ittoki love**: que esperaba de mi? Really? Well, eso si, gracias por defenderme. A ver que mas dice... Yagami y la Heidern... ok si... (Se detiene en seco) Yamazaki...

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Que pasa?

**Terry: **(Sacando el celular y haciendo una llamada) Kevin, te tengo un encargo: protege a Mary a toda costa... Si, te pagare lo que quieras... Si, solo hazlo... Es como Freeman, solo que mas demente... Creo que reconoces un psicopata de esos cuando lo ves, no?... Ok, protegela, bye.

**Joe: **Asi de grave?

**Terry: **Creo que con mencionar Yamazaki basta, no crees? Por cierto anota el voto: Orochi Team.

**Joe: **(Anota el voto)

**Terry: **Y estamos empatados, señores y señoras. Como dicen en el barrio de mi producer: "Ultimo gol gana". Y el ultimo es **jyl**: tu lo decidiste, y aqui estan. Joe, please presentalos.

**Joe: **Por supuesto **Terry: **Ellos son un grupo de clones, seres modificados y/o con el cerebro lavado que ahora luchan por erradicar todo resto de esa organizacion que les hizo tanto daño. Y porque ustedes lo pidieron, aqui estan los ganadores: K' Team!

**Publico: **(Aclama con todo)

**Joe: **Y aqui estan sus integrantes: Maxima!

Se muestra al corpulento tipo con una media sonrisa:

**Joe: **Whip!

Vemos a la del latigo con la misma media sonrisa... algo sospechoso.

**Joe: **Kula!

Vemos a "La Reina del Hielo" y no, no nos referimos a Elsa, saludando alegremente a la forma "corto, corto, largo, largo".

**Joe: **Y K'!

Cuando volteamos a su direccion... no hay nadie?

**Terry: **Eh? What's going on?

Pero de imprevisto, aparecen en direccion a Terry unos lentes de sol que iban directo hacia el. Este, al verlo de reojo, apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivarlos y asi no recibir el ataque:

**Terry: **Eyyy man, what's your problem?

**K': **El estar aqui.

**Max: **Ya relajate, todo va a salir bien.

**Whip: **Ademas, no esta de mas socializar.

**Kula: **Hola publico!

**Terry: **Well, antes que nada, bienvenidos a este circo (recibe un zapatazo) digo, a este programa. Pasen, adelante.

Todos se sientan en los sillones, aunque lo curioso no fue que Kula y K' se sentaran juntos -digamos que eso ya hasta seria normal- no, lo curioso fue que los otros dos lo hicieran.

**Terry: **Bien, antes de empezar les recuerdo que este antisocial (señalando a K') ya habia estado aqui...

**Whip: **Que!

**Max: **Cuando fue que viniste?

**Kula: **Yo si lo sabia.

Todos se quedaron mirandola.

**Max: **En serio?

**Whip: **Y cuando fue eso?

**Kula: **Fue un dia que no habia nada que hacer, y decidi cambiar canales hasta que halle el programa y les quise avisar, pero en un cuarto no habia nadie y en el otro se oian ruidos extraños.

Al oir esto, Whip y Max decidieron voltear a cualquier otro lado, detalle que no se le paso por alto a cierto peliblanco ni a nuestro rubio conductor.

**Terry: **Bien, como decia, las preguntas de esta vez van a estar basadas de esa ocasion, veamos en la pantalla y despues escuchamos sus opiniones:

* * *

**_ESCENA_**

_Nota: Terry tenia cosplay de Bao_

**_K': _**_(Hablando por el celular) Si, que quieres... que, te acordaste... recordaste mi nombre?... estas segura que es ese?... que mama lo dijo?... Bien, al rato te veo en la casa, solo checa que aquel no se ponga ebrio... si, si, bye._

**_Terry: _**_Que, ya te dijo tu nombre?_

**_K': _**_(Restandole importancia) Si, algo asi._

**_Terry: _**_Y bien, cual es?_

**_K': _**_Segun mi mercenaria hermana, mi nombre real es..._

**_FIN ESCENA_**

* * *

**Kula: **Porque estabas vestido de niño?

**Terry: **No quiero recordar eso. Bueno, la pregunta: Whip, cual es el nombre de K'?

**Whip: **Yo tambien lo olvide, en ese rato estaba tan ocupada que me olvide del mundo.

**Terry: **(Con una ceja alzada) Que habras estado haciendo?

**Max: **Si no lo quiere decir, respeta la privacidad.

**Terry: **Ok, Ok, no me voy a meter en SU vida. Siguiente escena:

* * *

**_ESCENA_**

**_Terry: _**_Ok, ok, continuemos. The next question is, como convive tu familia, si se puede decir?_

**_K': _**_Te lo digo en pocas palabras: mas disfuncional que la de Malcolm, los Simpson y los Kurosaki. Entre un "adulto" loco, una "joven" marimacho, una "niña" mimada y un "tipo" rebelde, que puedes esperar?_

**_FIN ESCENA_**

* * *

**Terry: **Y que opinan?

**Max: **Como que disfuncional?

**K': **Pues que querias que dijera? Que somos la familia perfecta? Esa no se la cree ni tu madre!

**Whip: **No te metas con mama!

**K': **Ni siquiera sabes quien es!

Y asi se armo una discusion entre los tres, mientras Kula, quien como casi siempre no entendia nada, solo se quedo mirando:

**Kula: **No sabia que K' viera Bleach.

**Joe: **Claro que lo ve, porque crees que tiene una personalidad a lo Ichigo? (Susurrando) Aunque esta niña seria mas bien Rukia.

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Please, callalos Terry.

**Terry: **Silencio... Silencio... SILENCIO!

**Joe: **Terry se la pasa masturbandose con Mary!

**Terry: **QUE!?

**Joe: **Fue sin querer querien...

No pudo decir mas Joe, ya que recibio un zapatazo directo de Terry que lo desconecto del planeta, al menos por un rato.

**Terry: **Mejor continuamos:

* * *

**_ESCENA_**

**_Terry: _**_Bien, la siguiente pregunta es: eres sobreprotector con Whip?_

**_K': _**_Tengo cara de que me importe? Me da igual lo que haga, ya sea que se revuelque con Ralf, con Clark, con quien sea. Y creo que como yo estoy aca y la niña esta con sus dos madres -que a veces creo que Diana y Foxy le tiran al yuri- supongo algo. Por cierto, Max, si estas viendo esto, solo te digo dos cosas: una, no lo hagan en mi cuarto, y dos, mientras no me hagan tio, no hay broncas._

**_FIN ESCENA_**

* * *

**Whip: **(Sacando su latigo y su pistola) Como demonios te atreves a decir de que hacemos eso?

**Max: **(Preparando su cañon) De aqui no sales vivo, hijo de puta!

**Kula: **(Al fin cayendo en la cuenta) Hablan de... eso?

No nos queda mas opcion que asentir a la pregunta.

Y mientras tanto, que se forma una nube de polvo al mas puro estilo caricatura, donde al parecer se estan golpeando como niños pequeños.

"Suelta tu latigo Whippie" "No le hables asi a mi hermana" "Tu callate chismoso" Esas eran solo algunas de las cosas que se oian salir de la nube de polvo, hasta que...

**Kula: **Que es el yuri?

Los tres individuos pararon en seco, mostrando como Whip usaba su latigo para ahorcar a Max, quien iba a disparar su cañon a K', quien estuvo a punto de incendiar a su hermana.

**Terry: **Yo te lo explicare...

**Whip &** **Max: **(Con rostros espantados) Noooo...

**Veinte segundos despues...**

**Kula: **(Con rostro traumado) Oh. Dios. Mio.

**Terry: **Esa cara... es la misma que puso Hotomakaru cuando le di la charla... wait a moment (saca su celular y le saca una foto al rostro traumado de la chica) Listo.

**Max: **(Señalando a K') Ves? Ya ves lo que hiciste?

**K': **Que demonios hice? Yo no le explique lo que significa eso. Y que creen, que iba a estar inocente siempre de sus encuentros?

**Whip: **Pero lo mencionaste! Que esperabas, que se quedara con la duda?

Y asi volvieron a discutir, a la vez que:

**Kula: **(Rodando en posicion fetal en el piso) No se que es peor, el yuri o que Whip y tio Max hagan eso.

Si, fue mucho para ella en un solo dia. Pobrecita.

Ante esta peculiar escena, no nos quedo otra opcion:

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Joe, nos haces el favor.

**Joe: **(Ya de nuevo consciente) Ya era hora. SCREW UPPER!

Y asi con este movimiento los cuatro salen volando hasta que caen de regreso al estudio.

**Terry: **Acomodense de nuevo en los sillones, queda una escena mas, let's go!

* * *

**_ESCENA_**

**_Terry: _**_(Ebrio y solo con unos calzones de la bandera norteamericana, dizque cantando) I was made for loving you baby, You were made for loving me! __And I can't get enough of you baby, Can you get enough of me...!_

**_FIN ESCENA_**

* * *

**Publico: **(A carcajadas)

**Terry: **WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?

**The Producer, o sea yo: **(Con sarcasmo) Sorry Terry, me equivoque, o quizas no. Bien, aqui esta el bueno:

* * *

**_ESCENA (LA BUENA)_**

**_K': _**_...Y con eso de que desaparecen por meses dejando a la niña con nosotros..._

**_Terry: _**_(Con tono burlon) Y luego te agrada que este alli, no es asi?_

**_K': _**_De que diablos hablas?_

**_Terry: _**_(Levantando la mano en señal de inocencia) Yo no, yo no fui... son las docenas de fics los que dicen._

**_K': _**_(Murmura molesto) Estupidos fans._

**_Terry: _**_(Con sarcasmo) Vaya que agradecido..._

**_FIN ESCENA (DE LA BUENA)_**

* * *

**Terry: **Creo que todos sabemos lo que oculta este tipo bronceado, don't ya think?

**Kula: **Y por eso nos dejan solos, para que alguna vez hagamos eso, lo mismo que ustedes?

K', quien estaba tomando un vaso de agua al oir esto escupio de inmediato el agua.

**K': **Juro que no le he hecho nada.

**Whip & Max: **(Con voz siniestra y sacando su latigo y cañon) Mas te vale.

**K': **Estos no quieren sobrinos pero si juegan a papi y mami.

**Terry: **(Al notar el nivel de tension) Calm down, calm down: Whip, no te preocupes por sobrinos ahora, con ver a esos dos me basta para saber que son virgenes... si se besaran y todo pero son virgenes. Aunque de ti y de Max no diria lo mismo. Pero ya nos dejamos de cosas y vamos al juego de hoy. Joe, come on:

**Joe: **Este es un juego clasico, es el "Naipe Kiss" (Disculpenme, no se me ocurrio un mejor nombre) El truco es simple: ponerse un naipe en sus labios y sostenerlo con el aire de sus pulmones para pasarlo a quien este al lado, eso si, si cae el naipe, no nos hacemos responsables del beso. Y ademas, hay un naipe especial, es un secreto. Tendran que averiguarlo, Adelante Terry.

**K', Kula, Whip &** **Max: **Y que te hace pensar que haremos eso?

Terry no dice nada, solo truena los dedos y todas las luces del estudio se apagan, quedando a oscuras. Vuelve a tronar los dedos y se prenden las luces, pero a nuestros queridos invitados les falta algo. Voltean para todos lados pero no lo hallan.

**Terry: **Buscaban esto? (Pregunta a la vez que levanta los guantes, los lentes, el latigo, la pistola y el cañon de brazo) Ahora, lo hacen. (Con un tono siniestro)

Y ya no les queda otra opcion a nuestros queridos renegados que tomar posicion en la fila, de esta forma: K' en un extremo, Kula a su derecha, luego Max y por ultimo Whip. Es un programa familiar -o eso hacemos creer- asi que si esperaban algo raro -si acaso saben de lo que hablo, o sea yaoi, yuri, incest u orgia- mejor vayan a otro lado.

Y empiezan: K' toma el naipe en sus labios, se la pasa a Kula, quien se la pasa a Max, quien se la pasa a Whip, quien da una vuelta antes de regresarla a Max, quien la regresa a Kula, se la da a K' quien se da una media vuelta y antes de regresarla...

**The Producer, o sea yo: **(Con una sonrisa muy maliciosa) El publico me lo pide.

Y de una patada abro una puerta, justo para que entre el aire y le vuele el naipe, pero sin que Kula y K' puedan detenerse... unieron sus labios:

**Publico: **(Muy emocionado) Ahhhh...

Y como no, por fin presenciabamos un beso -aunque fuera con truco- de este pairing, y a pesar de que fue solo un pico, fue epico.

**The Producer, o sea yo: **Si quieren fotos originales de este momento, solo llamen al **01800KOFLIFEINLIVE** y recibiran una por solo $9.99! Llamen ya!

**Terry: **Y decir que ahora no fui yo... bien, segundo round!

Kula toma el naipe en sus labios, se lo pasa a Max, a Whip, media vuelta y a Max, a Kula, a K', media vuelta y a Kula, y...

Ahora a ella se le acaba el aire de tanto saltar, y cuando de esos saltos esta a punto de alcanzar a Max -la diferencia de estatura es evidente- se le vuela el naipe. Lo bueno para Max es que no habia hecho el intento de acercarse, por que si aunque fuera de accidente la besaba cierto peliblanco se encargaba de meterle llamas por donde no entra el Sol.

**Terry: **Tercer round!

Y que en eso Max toma un naipe y se lo pasa a Whip... o intenta pasarselo, no se pueden despegar de el.

**Max: **Hmmjjj, mjjj, mjkkjkjjj!

**Whip: **Mhhhjjj, mjjjjkhj, mjjjkjjj!

**Kula: **Que les pasa?

**K': **Que demonios ocurre?

**Terry: **Ese es el naipe especial -tambien marca **P. A. Tito**-, y ese es el secreto, es un naipe pegajoso hecho de azucar, especial para cosas como estas. Esta diseñado para que duren pegados como 20 minutos... aunque la parte de la lengua ya se ha de haber deshecho.

**K': **Que?

Y al voltear a verlos, notamos como Whip y Max ya no actuaban como forcejeando para separarse, no, sino mas bien al estilo beso frances, y el recorrido de sus manos parecian querer segunda base.

**Terry: **Hey hey hey hey hey! Esto es un programa familiar! Si quieren busquense un cuarto!

Ambos asienten, y ante el coraje de K', Whip sube sus piernas y las aferra a la cintura de Max a la vez que salen del set -y asi es como años de instruccion con los Ikari se van a la basura-.

**K': **(Saliendo a toda velocidad junto con Kula) Que ni se les ocurra en el depa!

**Terry: **Y de paso reservenle otro cuarto a Kula y a K'!

De repente, otra vez unos lentes volaron en direccion a Terry, quien quiso esquivarlo con todo lujo a lo Matrix... solo para caer de sento

**Terry: **Ahhhh... (se levanta después del trancazo). Well, estos fueron los invitados de hoy, y creo que ya vimos lo suficiente por una vez: un trauma y un pairing inesperado -y raro si me preguntan-. Solo espero que a K' no se le ocurra pedir consejos a Billy Kane.

**Joe: **(De rodillas) Por su bien, que no lo haga.

**Terry: **Ya dejate de payasadas Joe. Bien, y como ya se nos fue el tiempo, para terminar!

Terry toma posicion para invocar la frase del programa, como ya es costumbre:

**Terry: **ARE YOU OK?

**Publico: **BUSTER WOLF!

* * *

**Y por fin, saque un capitulo, y tal como me lo pidieron, aqui esta, espero a ver que les parece**

**Si, se que lo de Whip y Max es de lo mas raro: de hecho si me preguntan, no tengo ni idea de donde me salio, solo empece a escribir y me puse a pensar: ellos cuatro en un depa, K' y Kula como un pairin, y que queda? De alli salio todo. Ademas, Whip no lo se, pero no me cuaja ni con Ralf ni con Clark, ellos son mucho mas de combate. Asi que si a alguien no le gusto esto, la neta lo siento**

**Lo que si no podia pasar -y si no lo incluia me mataban- era un KxKula. No fue mucho, lo se, pero inclui algo. Espero no haberlos decepcionado.**

**Y antes de despedirme, les doy la pista de quienes vendrian la proxima vez: Adieu. Saquen sus conclusiones.**


End file.
